


Travelers

by Lazarus163, Soulless_Voodoo_Doll



Series: Immortal Hunters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: But At The Same Time He Isn't, Dean Is A Big Sap, Did I Mention Tags Are Hard?, Did I mention fluff?, Emotional Dean, F/M, Fast Established Relationships, Fluff, Gay Dean Winchester, God Is Kind Of An Asshole, Karaoke, Kind Of Graphic Birth, M/M, Marijuana Use, Mental Health Issues, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Rape, Romance, Self-Harm, Sex, Tags Are Hard, Time Skips, Violence, alcohol use, like major fluff, long conversations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazarus163/pseuds/Lazarus163, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulless_Voodoo_Doll/pseuds/Soulless_Voodoo_Doll
Summary: Dante and Allarah, in the final battle with the old one, Ayilith, make a last minute decision. Allarah uses almost all of her magic to open a portal to another dimension, where they land in the forests of Northern Maine and Encounter Dean Winchester and his younger Brother Sam.Love quickly blossoms, and an evil they thought they had left behind in their home dimension had followed them.Can they beat it? Or will they die trying?





	1. A New Dimension

**Author's Note:**

> Wow... This story is ambitious on so many levels... At least for me. This is CO Authored by one of my best friends who as of yet does not have an account on this site, further persuasion may be needed. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the first chapter. 
> 
> Be forewarned that this was originally in first person and written on my kindle over messenger, we decided to change it to third person. So if there are any points where it says "I" instead of the persons name, I apologize. I did my best to edit this chapter.

Dante and Allarah looked on as their world crumbled before them. The Cave Dweller, one of their most loyal allies and friend had fallen dead. One last time Allarah called upon the magic that had brought she and Dante back from a peril filled land and opened a portal.

Allarah landed beside him and looked around at the dense forest.

“Where are we? Because I have no clue.” Dante looked around the forest, eyes scanning through the thick brush to see if there was any present danger. That’s when the sound of heavy footsteps came crashing towards them. They quickly climbed a tree and looked down as man stopped beneath them.

“Goddamn it!” He screamed, Dante jumped down and landed silently behind him.

“Where are we, and who are you?” Dante asked, he spun around with wide eyes to find a sword pointed at his throat by the man. He turned and came to face a short girl, she stood about five three, had dark purple hair a piercing blue eyes. He turned back to Dante. His back straightened and he squared his shoulders. He took a look at Dante, as if sizing him up.

Dante stood at 6’0, had a goatee, brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. He was a little chubby, and Dean felt a pull towards him.

“Who are you?” Allarah repeats and presses the tip of her blade to his back.

“Dean Winchester,” he took in their appearance. The blood stained clothing, the dried mud caked to every surface. The cuts that littered their bodies and the scars that littered their hands and faces.

“Who the hell are you two?”

“I’m Dante, this is Allarah.” Dante tells him, Allarah was very paranoid around strangers, so she kept her hand on the hilt of her sword in case she needed to defend herself.

“So, Dean, where are we?” Just as he was about to reply another man comes crashing through the brush. Allarah’s body stiffens and she looks over at Dante.

“Allarah, take your hand off your sword and calm down.” Dante says in a calm manner, he looks at the newcomer, he was tall, towering at about 6’4. He had long brown hair, and hazel eyes.

“So, are you two hunters?” Dean asks, giving Dante another look. Dante hated that he couldn’t read his body language or what type of look he was receiving.

“You can ask us all that later, we need to know where we are.” Allarah says,

“Should we tell em’ Sam?” The other man shakes his head “no.” Dante steps forward and slams Dean against a tree by his throat. Allarah holds her sword out and presses it against Sam’s diaphragm as he was about to pull Dante off Dean.  

“Look, I just fell through a fucking portal and have about five years of jetlag. I’m not in the mood for your crap. So tell me where we are.” Dean spits in his face, Dante’s hold around his neck becomes crushing.

“We’re in Northern Maine!” Sam yelps when she presses the blade a little further into him.

“See, was that so hard?” Dante asks with a smirk. Allarah moved away from Sam and put her sword away.

“Northern Maine?” She turns to Dante, “why would we get thrown here?” He just shrugs, not knowing the answer, Sam and Dean give them questioning looks.

“Who are you guys?” They ask in unison. So Dante begins to explain everything that has happened to them in the last seven years. How Allarah had found a book that had actually been able to bring him back from the dead.

“We were in the final battle with, Ayilith… One of the Old Ones. We watched her turn our dimension into almost a wasteland, barely any parts of the world weren’t affected. We fought for years to try to prevent it… But it was lost. So… After our friend died, Allarah called on the last of what ever magic she had left and opened the portal that led us here.” Dante explains, Sam looked fascinated and Dean just seemed to be in awe.

“Look, I am really tired, I really need a cigarette and some whiskey,” Dante grumbled.

“Dante, no. As much as I hate strangers we need their help.” Dante cast her a look of shock and confusion. If Allarah, above all others, was trusting two total strangers then they must really be desperate. He grumbled and looked at the ground, obviously needing time to think about it. Allarah sighs loudly,

“What’s your story?” She asks, so they tell her. Everything from their mother getting killed by Azazel himself, to fighting Lucifer, to almost closing the gates of hell.

“Lucifer… You guys took Lucifer on and won?” Allarah asks in disbelief,

“He ain’t here is he?” Dean asked with a sexy smirk. Dante felt a little off put as it was mostly directed at him. Allarah noticed and gave him a curious look. He just shook his head.

“Fine!” Dante exclaims, causing the three others to jump at his sudden outburst. “Fine… We need you guy’s help. Please?” He asks with a charming smile. Sam and Dean look at each other. Sam sighs when he receives a “no arguments” look from Dean.

“Sure, why not?” He didn’t sound to pissed off about it. He was mostly just uncomfortable with the fact that Allarah had almost gutted him not fifteen minutes before.

“Okay, let’s get going,” Dante says, ready to be out of the woods. He had a bad feeling.

“Wait, before we do that, where are you from, Allarah?” Dean asks curiously, wondering about her accent.

“Australia,” she sys with a laugh.

“No shit! I met a girl from there once, and she-“ Sam slammed his foot down on Dean’s.

“Guys… We need to get going. I have a really bad feeling.” Dante says, he feels blood trickle out of his nose. He looks up to see a figure standing the distance. “We have to move!” He screams, they all run off, Dean barked orders on which way they needed to go. Pretty soon they arrived at a black ’67 Chevy Impala. Dante and Allarah got in the back.

“My head hurts,” Dante complained. Dark spots swam in the corner of his vision. But it quickly occurred to him that it wasn’t in his periphery, it was in fact a mass of darkness surrounding him.

“Dante!” Allarah screamed, when the black mass dissipated he was gone. “Dante!” A voice entered her head, ‘to think you actually tried to escape me.’ Dean slammed on the breaks and pulled over on the side of the road.

Dante found himself surrounded by darkness. Not just like a dark room with no lights on, but true emptiness. A voice sounded around him, a voice he knew all too well.

“Ithuriel,” he spat. A low chuckle sounded,

“Pleasure to see you again… _Friend_.” His voice dripped sarcasm,

“We made sure you were locked away.”

“Well… Ayilith fixed that problem.” Dante found himself on the side of the road. Cut marks across his chest, though the bleeding had already stopped they hurt like a bastard. Sam got out of the car and rushed over to him.

“Dean, I need the first aid kit!” Allarah ran around the side of the car and shoved Sam away. She placed her hands against his chest and he felt a warmth pass through him. He kicked her off and stood slowly.

“Allarah, no… I’m fine. I’ll heal, I just need a little down time.” The last time she had even tried using that spell it almost killed her. Dante would be damned if he had to go through those lengths to save her again. He sighs and turns to face Dean.

“So where are you taking us?” He asks,

“Lebanon, Kansas. To the bunker. Probably the safest place in the world you can be. It’s warded against most of the angels, demons, monsters, ghosts, etc…” Allarah got in the back of the car and Sam insisted that Dante sit up front.

It was a grueling two day car ride but eventually they got back to the bunker. They had stopped at a motel for the night on their way back so they could showered and had received new clothes. Dante walked into the bunker and gaped at the sheer size. There was a war room, an actual war room, completed with a table that had full map of the world under the glass top.

He walked into the library where he felt so at home.

“I have never seen so many books on the occult in one place!” He says loudly, Allarah chuckles. She hadn’t seen him this excited in a very long time.

“So… Are you two dating?” Dean asks, Allarah could have sworn there was jealousy in his voice as he looked at her. He cast an almost longing glance at Dante and then back. She laughs,

“No, he’s practically my brother. In every sense of the word.”

“Sure…” Dean said, he cleared his throat.

“Holy Jesus a scimitar! Fuck it’s sharp!” Dean laughed, having made that same exact mistake upon discovering the bunker.

“So what do you guys do for fun around here?” Allarah asked Dean, he just shrugs.

“Drink, watch movies… Drink some more, Sammy boy likes foreign movies during his down time, don’t ya, Sammy?” Dean asks with a teasing voice. Sam rolled his eyes, Dante walks up to them.

“Okay, can someone take me to the store? I need a pack of butts.” It was obvious to everyone, regardless of the outburst of excitement he had earlier that he was in pain. Ithuriel was a scary S.O.B, and could hurt you in just the right ways.

“Yeah, come on, I’ll take you.” Dean tells him, they walk out of the bunker.

* * *

Later, Dean and Dante arrived back at the bunker.

“Okay, so Dean basically had a fuck all moment and I got each of us something.” Dante tosses Sam a bag of chips and tosses Allarah a candy bar. “Also, guess who likes apple pie more than I do,” he nods his head at Dean.

“Jesus fuck,” Allarah mumbles only Sam hearing her. He laughs,

“Yeah, I’m also pretty sure pie doesn’t actually count as a food group.” Dean’s eyes widen at the same time Dante yells,

“Shut your mouth!”

“Hey, so I found a book that you’ve been looking for. Fire Of The Damned,” Allarah said to Dante. He smiled widely,

“Are you for real?” She nods and he gives her a hug, “where would I be without you?”

“Dead, because I’m the one always pulling your ass out of the fire.” She said with a smirk, Dean let go of a loud bark of laughter. They really did treat each other like siblings. That led to some very naughty thoughts about him and Dante. Dean’s phone rang,

“Who are you, and how the hell did you get my number?” He asked, “Meg?” Sam’s face warped into a mask of confusion.

“Hey boys, bet you thought I bit it, huh?” Allarah and Dante exchanged looks.

“Uh, who is Meg and why do you two look really surprised?” Allarah asked in a hushed voice,

“Meg… She’s a demon, one we swore died.” Sam ran a hand through his hair, “how the hell are you alive?”

“Well, those two yahoos you picked up? You have them to thank for that.”

“Okay, Lady, we haven’t even been in this dimension for four days yet, how the hell do you know who we are?” Dante asks,

“That’s for me to know and for you to never find out. But thanks for the opportunity, feels great to be kicking again.” Dean lets go of an actual growl and you could practically hear Meg roll her eyes.

“Rude,” is all she says.

“What are you two’s relationship with her anyways?” Allarah asks honestly confuse, “is she good? Evil?”

“Really depends on the day.” Dean responds,

“Hey, I have been routing for team free will since before I died. You both know that. Come on, Sammy, think about who my daddy is, I can help.”

“Azazel…” Sam breathed out,

“Okay boys, listen up. I am coming to you after I finish catching up with Clarence. Kill me, let me help, but I’m tellin’ the truth when I say I wanna help.” Dante doesn’t like the fact they were considering working with a demon. He had every reason to hate them and not trust them. So he glared at the ground,

“Fuck this, I need a cigarette.” He stormed out of the bunker.

“What’s his problem?” Dean asked, a note of concern in his voice. Allarah sighed and sat down.

“A demon possessed his grandmother and started slowly picking off every member of his family until it was just him. I get that you guys trust Meg, but Dante?” She said with a dark laugh, “he probably never will. So try to be careful around him.” She warned, Dean nodded.

Sam was wondering what the hell was wrong with Dean. He seemed… Almost obsessed with Dante. Allarah turned and walked outside where she found Dante sitting looking off into the distance.

“You okay?” She asks sitting down next to him. He blew a smoke ring and then turned to face her.

“They want to work with a demon…” He says, his lips curling in disgust. “No, Allarah, I am not okay. I am the furthest thing from… But I trust them, I mean they could have killed us already. The worst that could happen is that we have to kill another demon in a couple of days.” What he neglected to say when he said “I trust them” was “I trust Dean.” And it was only Dean.

He had been having some very naughty thoughts about the older Winchester, which was a bit off putting considering Dante was a straight man… Or at least he thought he was.

“Come inside and we can get drunk, we really have nothing better to do.” He nods and she walks back into the bunker. She grabs a bottle of whiskey off the drink cart and goes to take a swig but Sam snags it from her. “Hey!”

“Are you even legal?” Dante walks in on this and rolls his eye. He swipes the bottle from Sam and takes a long swig before handing back to Allarah.

“Don’t you dare try to the pull the “you’re underage” crap or I will smack you.” He says, Sam gave him an incredulous look. Dean breaks down laughing, in truth Allarah was twenty seven, two years older than he was, but she looked young for her age.

“Sammy, he has a bitch face like yours!” Dante rolls his eyes as Dean and Allarah laugh together. Tears fell out of her eyes as she laughed. Once you calm down Sam sighs in defeat. Allarah takes a few long swallows from the bottle and then looks at Sam. And it wasn’t a fleeting glance either. It was a longing stare.

“And… Sexual tension commence,” Dante breaths out. “Oooh!” He exclaims, everyone turns to him. “You guys have The Lord Of The Rings?” Dante asks, Sam nods,

“Yeah, our friend Charlie left all hers here.”

“We are watching. We have beer, food, and we could use some relaxation.” 


	2. Why Do I Care?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante and Dean go on a hunt and Dante is seriously injured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: All Chapters are Co Authored by my best friend. I have a lot of this story typed out so ou are gonna get hit in the face by another four chapters after this. 
> 
> Enjoy

Hours later, Allarah and Dante had passed out half way through the second movie. Dean rolled his eyes and slung Dante over his shoulder and carried him out of the room. He laid him down on a bed in the spare room right across the hall from Dean’s. Dante moaned in his sleep and rolled over. ‘Dean’ leaving his lips.

Dean would never admit but he blushed. He sighed and walked out of the bedroom. A very similar situation was unfolding down the hall. Sam carried Allarah and she gasped awake. Instantly he found a knife against his throat and he stiffened. He set her down gently.

“Sorry, you fell asleep, I was just gonna put you in bed.” She nods slowly, she rubs the back of her neck embarrassed and puts the pocket knife away. She walks into her room and as soon as her head hits the pillow she’s out.

Dante on the other hand was now wide awake. His dream had shifted from pleasant to horrifying. He was 14 again and he had just gotten home from school. As he walked into the house he heard his parents screams and their pleas for help.

He felt tears burn his eyes. He began to sob, it had been 11 years since that happened. There was a knock at the door and he got out of bed and stalked to the door. He moved silently, when he opened the door he pulled who ever it was in and slammed them against the wall.

“Jesus Christ, it’s me!” Dean! He above all people should know not to startle a hunter. Dante released his hold. “I came to see if you were okay, I heard you crying.” It hit Dante that he must have been crying louder than he thought because Dean had heard. “You okay?” Dante shakes his head and more tears fall.

Oddly enough, they end up talking until early the next morning.

* * *

Dante woke up to find brand new clothes at the end of his bed. He looked around his room and realized there were bags of clothes to boot. All were his size. Had he told Dean? Or did the man come back to look at his discarded clothing after they had said goodnight?

He didn’t dwell on it, new comfortable clothes, a bathroom right across the hall meant he could finally shower. He runs into the bathroom and closes the door before getting into the shower. The water pressure was amazing! He scrubbed away the grime that he had felt build on his skin after only a day of not showering. He made it an effort, even when they were on a case, to shower daily.

 He gets out, slips into the new clothes and goes out of the bathroom. He pulls on a pair of socks and puts on his steel toe combat boots. Walking into the kitchen he goes to make a pot of coffee and notices one already made. He grabs a mug and fills it before walking into the library to sit down. Allarah comes in moments later.

The thing about Allarah was that she hated mornings. Dante wasn’t fond of them himself, but after seeing the things he had seen it was hard to sleep more than four hours a night. He was getting better though. Especially now that he had found out the wonders that could be worked from a good mattress. Well, good compared to the ones he usually slept on that is.

“Where’d the clothes come from?” Allarah asks with a yawn,

“I have no clue, they were just in my room when I woke up. Bags of clothes to be accurate.”

“Gee, and are we chopped liver?” Dante jumps and spills a little coffee on himself at the sound of Dean’s voice. Sam laughs and Allarah just glares.

“Whatcha doin’ there, Sam?” Allarah asks walking over. She leans over to peer at the screen.

“Research,” he says simply. She saw a lot of Latin mumbo jumbo that she didn’t want to deal with this early in the morning so he sighed and headed to the kitchen to get some coffee of her own. Sam looked after her, paying extra close attention to her ass. Dante saw him looking and rolled his eyes.

“She is like my sister. You do anything to her, you answer to me, understand?” Dante said in a low and deadly voice. Sam nodded and gulped.

* * *

Sam had gone to his bedroom with a book. Allarah had gone to explore. That left Dante and Dean in the library.

“Your brother has a crush,” Dante says.

“Yeah no kidding,” _but so do I,_ he thought. Dante walked over to the drink cart and poured each of them a glass of bourbon. He handed one to Dean before he knocked his back and drained the amber liquid in one go before setting the glass back down.

“Find a case?”

“You’re eager,” Dean says with a laugh.

“No, I want to stab something…” Dante says narrowing his eyes for a better look at the screen of Dean’s laptop when the older Winchester turns it to him. “A wolf? Wow… It’s been a while since I have had something this easy.”

“They’re an easy hunt for you?”

“Yeah, actually. By the way, silver bullets do the trick, but if you wanna save time and money, decapitation works just as well on wolves as it does vamps.”

* * *

Dante was in the car with Dean. They were well on their way to Washington state, and there was definitely a closeness between them.

“Did we have to leave them behind?” Dante asks, finally breaking the silence. Dean noticed that he seemed… Restless maybe?

“Yeah, Sammy and Allarah wanted to hang back and research the thing that attacked you.” Dante nods and looks out the window. Dean looks at him for a second and then back at the road. _Fuck him, and his green eyes, and gorgeous lips. Fuck being stuck in a car with him_ were the thoughts that went through Dante’s mind.

“You okay?” Dean asks,

“Yeah, I guess. Just a little tired.” Dante replies,

“Don’t lie to me.” Dean says taking his eyes off the road for a quick moment before looking back. Dante’s head snapped up when he heard Dean say that. “Look, I can read people. You don’t have to lie to me, Dante. Just tell me what’s up.” _Well I can’t very blurt out that I think you’re sexy as hell and I wanna kiss you_ , Dante thought.

“I really can’t tell you.” Dante says cryptically,

“Why not?” Dean asks,

“Because… It’s not just something you say to somebody.” Dean shrugged and pulled over on the side of the road.

“Out of the car.” Dante rolls his eyes but gets out and waits for Dean to come to his side of the car. “Talk to me,” he urged Dante.

“Dude… I can’t just tell you this.”

“Then I guess we aren’t leaving until you do.” Dante’s eyes widened. And he thought he was a stubborn individual.

“Fine… I’m having some very conflicting feelings…” Dean gave him a weird look, but there was something else in his look. Hope? “Because… I am a straight man… But you’re really fucking hot, not to mention cute… And funny and I really wanna kiss you.” Dean’s eyes widened but again there was some other emotion behind them.

“See, I probably just made that really awkward, I’m just gonna go that way and die from embarrassment, so if you’ll excuse me…” Dante moves past him to walk away, but yelps in surprise when Dean grabs his arm and yanks. He is spun and is pressed against Dean’s chest.

“And in any of that… Did you think to ask how I felt?” Dean asked him, Dante’s eyes widen a little in surprise. His cheeks flushed when Dean dipped his head to meet his lips. His eyes closed instantly and the kiss made him feel different than any time he had kissed a girl. It was sweet, passionate, and most importantly, felt right.

“Wow….” Dante’s eyes were wide and he was breathless when Dean pulled back from the kiss. Dean smiled down at him and kissed him again.

* * *

Sam and Allarah were sitting around reading. She sipped absently at a glass of whiskey when she looked over at Sam. She set the glass and the book down and walked over. She leaned over his shoulder to see what he was reading.

“And, Fire Of The Damned, made from the skin of children…” She said with a disgusted voice. He turned around,

“Yeah, pretty much… but unfortunately I don’t know Archaic Latin,”

“But Dante does. Ithuriel is in this book but we really don’t need it. I know he is because when we first fought him he said there only two works he exists but they are spread throughout Catholic and Christian culture… Both works reference the war Lucifer waged against heaven.” Sam’s eyes widened he jumps from his seat.

“You’re a fucking genius!” He kisses her quickly on the lips. He pulls back, goes to apologize but she holds up her hand.

“Just kiss me, you fool.” Allarah mumbles, he smiles and leans down to kiss her. Their lips move in sync, his tongue presses against her bottom lip and she opens her mouth giving him access.

* * *

Later that night Dante twirled his sword in his hand. The were lunged at him, he kicked out before spinning on his heel and swinging the curved blade of his word. It cut the wolf’s head off.

“It’s dead!” He called but then he felt claws pierce his stomach and he groaned. The wolf let him fall to his knees, claws still embedded in his stomach.

“You killed my friends… My family!” Dante screamed when the wolf twisted them. A shot rang out and the wolf fell to the ground dead. Dante was on his knees, staring blankly in front of him.

“Dante?” Dean asked, he coughed and a little blood speckled around his lips. “Dante, hey, look at me. You’re okay.” Dante started to slump and his eyes fluttered shut. “Dante!”

* * *

The next day, Allarah was in the kitchen making breakfast. Toast, poached eggs, and bacon. Sam walked into the kitchen. He walked up behind her and tugged on her waist He leaned down and kissed her.

“Good morning,” he said. She smiled and kissed him again.

“Good morning,” she said. She turned around back to the stove.

“You hear from Dean or Dante?” She shakes her head,

“No, Dante would have called if something was up. I know he would.” That’s when they hear the bunker doors fly open and Dean scream for their help. They both rush out of the kitchen.

“What happened?” Allarah asked as she looked at Dante. Dean shook his head as he fought against tears. _Why do I already care so much?_

“Wolf got him…” Allarah didn’t know what to do. She stood staring at Dante’s prone form, his chest barely rising with each breath. Dean laid him on the war room table. Dante opens his eyes and looks at Dean.

“Did we do it?” He asks weakly before coughing, more blood speckled around his lips. Dean closed his eyes and nodded. He ran a hand through Dante’s hair.

“Yep, and we’re gonna get you fixed up, okay?”

“I need a first aid kit, dental floss and a needle, and the strongest alcohol you have.” Allarah commands, Sam nods and rushes off to get everything. He returns moments later with everything she needed. Tearing his shirt she dumped the contents of the bottle on the wound. Dante didn’t even make a sound.

“Dante I swear to god if you die on me I am going to kick your ass!” She hollered, beginning to stitch the wounds closed she grimaced. There was a lot of blood because of the area of the wound but she could tell that only one of them was deep. The one causing the bleeding inside his body. “I need something calendrical, made of metal, and a lighter.”

Dean grabs both things and hands them to her. She uses the lighter to heat the slim rod until it is red and she inserts into the wound. Dean almost lost it until Sam explained that she was cauterizing the blood vessels to stop the internal bleeding. She removed the rod and stitches the wound shut. With one final stitch she breaks the string and sighs.

“Put him somewhere comfortable and the second he wakes up make him eat. He’s lost a lot of blood. She walked out of the war room and into the kitchen. She grabbed a towel and took the eggs off the stove before putting the pot in the other side of the sink. She turns the water on and washes the blood away from her hands, staining the sink red.

Her eyes well with tears. Sam walks up behind her.

“You okay?” He asks, she shakes her head.

“He’s my family… The only one I have left… I can’t lose him.” A broken sob escapes her and he wraps his arms around her. Placing a kiss on top of her head he whispers soothing words in her ear.

* * *

 Dean had brought a chair into his room and placed it next to the bed. He sat there, his hand firmly holding Dante’s.

“You better pull through this, you hear?” He steeled his jaw against the tears that threatened to spill. He didn’t know exactly what he felt for Dante but the thought of loosing him scared Dean shitless. Dante’s eyes slowly opened, his vision blurry. He followed his arm down to see Dean’s hand wrapped around his. He looked at Dean’s face and saw him loosing the battle against his tears.

“Hey,” he croaked. Dean’s head snapped up. “I don’t feel so good,” Dean leaned over and placed a soft kiss against his lips.

“We’ll make sure you do, okay? You gotta eat somethin’ kiddo, gotta make sure you don’t…” He trailed off. While asleep Dante had met a man. He had power to him that was old. Older than the old ones. Older than heaven and hell. He wore a tailored suit, had a cane, and wore a very intriguing ring with a white stone in the center.  

“I saw death,” Dante said quietly.

“Hey, you’re still here, that’s all that matters.” Dean kissed his forehead and walked out and to the kitchen. He put a sandwich together, “he’s awake,” he said for Sam and Allarah’s benefit.

“So… You and Dante?” Allarah asked weakly, trying to make the gloomy situation a little brighter with a very inappropriate question. He nods but says nothing and rushes back to his room. The two of them followed. When Allarah saw Dante she stopped. His face was pale, obvious that he was in pain.

“Hey,” he said weakly. Allarah practically shoved Dean out of the way and pulled Dante into a soft hug.

“Don’t ever do that again!” She scolded with a sob, he made a noise that resembled a laugh.

“Hey it takes a lot more than that to bring me down… I am pretty sure I saw death.” He said quietly, “I looked him in the face.” Sam and Dean looked at each other.

“What’d he say?” Dean asked softly,

“I don’t know… I don’t want to die again…” Dante was a losing a battle against his tears. Allarah gave Dean a look, a silent conversation being had. Dean got in bed next to him and guided Dante’s head to his chest. Dante began to sob.

“Me and Sam are gonna go make dinner. Dean, please try to get him to eat.”

* * *

Allarah made Dean and Dante cheese burgers.

“Hey… Wanna go out tonight?” Sam asked her,

“To get away from this,” she grumbled.

“I think it would be fun. I think Dean wants to get Dante to talk about what happened…” She nods,

“Sure, why not.” Back in Dean’s room, Dante had finally calmed down. Dean rested his cheek on Dante’s head.

“Did you and Death talk?” He asked, Dante nodded.

“I remember him saying that I had two choices… And I told him to fuck off and where to shove those choices.” Dante says, Dean smiles and kisses the top of his head.

“I knew there was a reason I liked you. Mouthing off to higher beings,” Dante shakes his head. Dean had managed to convince him to eat the sandwich, it had been a mistake as it hurt his stomach. He sighed, “you okay?”

“Dean… I talk a big game… I don’t really let my emotions show… Ever.” Dean nodded, “Dean, I died… If death himself came to see me and not a reaper… I’ve been suicidal before, but I don’t want to die again… I’m only twenty five.” _No, if I die it will be on my own terms if it ever came to it_ , he thought.

“Baby, you’re not gonna die, you’re safe here, I’m not gonna let anything happen to you.”

“Baby?” Dante asks with a raised eyebrow. Dean gives him a sheepish smile.

* * *

Later, Dante finds himself back in the room across the hall. He was reading the Hobbit.

“Dante?” He looks up to see Allarah standing in the door way. She wore black skinny jeans, a maroon tank top, black ankle boots, and a black leather jacket. Her hair was in loose curls around her shoulders and her make up was touched up just a little. Nothing too extreme but enough to bring definition to her already captivating eyes.

“How do I look?” She asks, Dante sets the book down and smiles.

“Gorgeous,” he tells her. “Remember to have fun, and if he does anything let me know.”

“Wish me luck instead of threatening him might help me have some fun.” She grumbled, Dante laughed.

“Seriously though, have a great time.” Minutes after Allarah left Dean knocks at the door and pops his head in. “Hey,” Dante says with a smile. One that didn’t quite meet his eyes. It obvious he was in a lot of pain.

“Dante…” Dante groaned and clutched his stomach,

“The bed really isn’t helping anything… It really hasn’t been slept in in like 57 years.” Dante shakes his head against a wave of pain, “and doctor Allarah says that I can’t drink until the pain stops… Something to do with internal bleeding or some shit.” Dean disappears from the room but returns a few minutes later with a glass of water and some pills.

“Well, thank God for Vicodin.” Dean says handing him the pills and the glass. Dante takes the pills. He sets the glass on the nightstand. “Can you stand?” Dean asks. Dante nods, Dean helps him to his feet and leads him across the hall to his bedroom. He helps him lay in bed before crawling in next to him.

“Stay in here,” Dean urges.

“How can you care so much about me? We’ve known each other for less than a week.” Dante reminds him, Dean chuckles. Why did he? He couldn’t exactly pinpoint the reason but he really didn’t want to know it quite yet.

“I really don’t know… I just do.”

* * *

Sam holds the door open for Allarah when they reach the restaurant.

“Such a gentlemen,” she quips. Sam rolls his eyes with a laugh,

“No many of us left,” he said. She nods and the waiter leads them to the table.

“Beer,” is the first thing Allarah says. She flashes her ID, which unlike her phone, hadn’t disintegrated going through the portal. The waiter nods and Sam orders the same.

“I honestly thought you were eighteen,” Sam said with a laugh.

“No, I am 27, you idiot.” She says, narrowing her eyes.

“So… How did you get into hunting?” Sam asks, she was about to answer but the waiter came back with their drinks. He takes their orders.

“Uh… Dante, actually. He was following some high level demon and ended up in my home town. The guy… He killed my parents. So, after he killed the thing, Dante took me and my little brother in… But…. About three years ago my little brother…” She stopped talking, Sam took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

“It’s fine… It feels good to talk about it. Dante doesn’t like to, because he blames himself.”

At the bunker a bang sounds, Dante tries to get up but Dean places a hand against his chest and pushes him back lightly.

“No, stay.” Dean says, he walks out of the room. What felt like hours was actually minutes when he came back. “Sammy was in such a rush he could have gotten us killed. The bunker door was wide open, it was a cat.” Dante gives him a look. “What?”

“And I don’t have a cat snuggling me right now, why?” Dean rolls his eyes, he came back minutes later with an orange tabby. “See, that is what good boyfriend skills are.”

“Boyfriend?” Dean asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh my god, no… I didn’t mean, I mean I did if that’s what you want but…” Dean silences him with a kiss. He hands Dante the cat,

“We’re keeping it.”

“Dante…”

“No!” Dante shouts, “this cat is lovey dovey, and someone probably moved away without him. He needs a home and he is staying, end of story.” Dean sighs,

“Fine…” He grumbles. Two hours later Sam and Allarah arrive back at the bunker. They hear the sound of laughing and find Dante and Dean curled up in bed watching TV, an orange tabby asleep next to them.

“What the…? Where the fuck did the cat come from?” Dean jumps and Sam laughs,

“My idiot baby brother forgot to close the bunker doors and it got in.” Dean glared at Sam who’s face fell. “We’re fine,” Dante looks over.

“You two have fun?” Allarah and Sam nod and Dante gives a sickly sweet smile,

“That girl is like my sister. You hurt her, you probably won’t live very long, Sam.” Sam gulps and Dean chuckles lightly. Allarah on the other isn’t amused. She is glaring daggers at Dante. “What?” He asks with a false innocence to his voice. Dean’s phone rang, when he realized it was Meg he put it in on speaker.

“Get the doors open, Clarence is hurt!”


	3. Rising From The Grave... Kind Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ithuriel appears and something happens, leading Dante to have a conversation with someone he never thought he'd meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... Here is another chapter.

Sam and Dean exchanged glances before running out of  Dante’s room. Allarah followed and Dante took a lot longer to get there.

“Cas!” Dean yelled, Cas picked his head up and looked at the brothers. He looked to be in such pain. When Allarah came in with Dante, as she had gone back to help him, the angel looked confused.

“Something bad is coming,” he said before passing out. Meg stood there looking uncertain, her usual confidence and cockiness wavering. Dean rushed to his side,

“What attacked him?” Dante asked,

“I don’t know. Guy seemed really pissed off that he’s an angel. Didn’t really know what to do about me.” Meg answered, Dante and Allarah looked at each other.

“Ithuriel,” is all Dante said. He walked  over to Cas, “I need black yuka root, yero, iron dust… And demon blood.” They all rush off to get everything he needed. “Allarah,” Dante said. She cut her palm and he drew pentagrams on the side of the bronze bowl. He closed his eyes and began to chant. “Darr e’ mah. Inforta infernaliis, mortem. Invocuul belara deama.” He spreads the mixture over Cas’ wound. He whispers a prayer. He felt his balance wavering and he fell backwards.

Dean caught him,

“Dante, baby, you okay?” Dean asked in concern, Dante slowly nodded but regretted it as his head pounded.  

“It’s a really powerful spell.” Cas’ eyes open and Dean helps him to sit up. He looked extremely confused,

“The hell is happening, Cas?” Dean asked, neither Allarah or Dante knew who exactly Cas was to the Winchester’s, but it was obvious by the facial expressions of Sam, Dean, and Meg that Cast was scared shitless.

“My powers don’t work on him, Dean… I think we’re in serious trouble.” His voice was monotone, but even with that factor there was fear laced in his voice. Dean looked back at Dante and Allarah.

“We have help this time, Cas. Amazing help, we will beat this just like every time, and these two will give us an edge.” Sam said,

“Guys, sorry to do this, but the pain meds are kicking in… I need to go lie down.” Dante said, wiping the blood from his nose. Dean nodded, he placed a kiss on top of his head and led him to his bedroom.

* * *

Dante had fallen asleep, his head against Dean’s chest.

“Dean?” He looked up to see Allarah standing there. He pressed a finger to his lips and got up slowly before walking out into the hallway.

“Yeah?”

“I don’t trust Meg,” she began.

“Well, if I’m being honest I don’t trust Meg either, but she’s a good fighter and a hell of an ally when you need one.” Dean left with that, leaving Allarah to process what he had said. She walked slowly back to her room, trying to believe his words.

The next morning left them all in an awkward place. Cas and Meg were chatting, but the humans in the bunker hadn’t spoken. Sam had his arms around Allarah’s waist while she cooked, Dean was tracing circles with his finger on Dante’s thigh.

“Okay, this silence is fucking killing me.” Dante finally says, Allarah nods her agreement. Allarah places food down and they all begin to eat. Meg spoke up,

“So, Dante, you and Dean, huh?” Dante glares at her,

“Yeah, don’t see how that’s any of your business.” Dante said,

“You know, you don’t have to be mean to me, kid.” Dante stood up abruptly,

“I’m gonna go smoke a cigarette… Or ten,” he walked out of the kitchen. He went outside. Dean had placed a chair out there for him, so when he sat down he lit a cigarette.

“You okay?” Allarah asked him,

“I just wanna be alone for right now,” she nods and heads back inside. How she didn’t notice what today was to Dante he would never know. Today was the day his parents were killed, the day that got him into hunting.

So he sparked his lighter and let the metal heat up before placing it against his skin. He repeated this seven times before finally going inside. Allarah had seen his arm and followed him.

“Dante,” she began.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“You’re gonna talk about it, you’re burning yourself.” She whispered, he glared before going to his room… Well he and Dean’s room before slamming the door and locking it. “Dante!” Allarah banged on the door. He sat there, crying. Much to his abdomens protest he brought his knees to his chest. How dare she? Forget what today was to him. How dare she?!

“I get that you are going through some shit but you need to put it aside! Ithuriel is pissed off and he is after us! Get over what ever shit is happening to you!” When those words hit his ears he began to sob. She didn’t understand mental illness. “Open the fucking door!” He got up and crawled on the bed. He opened his pocket knife and looked at his other arm. Scars from battles he had won, and from personal battles he had lost.

So he ran the blade deep, watching as blood seeped up from the thin line the knife made. He dragged it across every surface he could before you couldn’t see the lightly tanned flesh beneath the angry red lines. He set the knife down and began to cry silently.

“Dante!” He heard Dean bellow, there was a loud bang against the door. “Dante, open the door.” Dante made no move. What ever had him scared about dying before was gone. Now all he could think of doing was dragging the blade across his throat and accepting death as a reprieve. He _wanted_ to die. Dean kicked the door in and rushed into the room.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” He walked over to where Dante was curled up and saw his arms. Dean closed his eyes. “Dante,” he gave him a light shake and Dean found himself on the floor with a knife pressed to his throat, the pain not even registering. Dante’s breathing was wild. “Hey, it’s me, you’re safe.”

In a moment of recognition Dante fell back on his heels and he began to sob. A hand covering his mouth.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, okay?” Dean led him into the bathroom. He ran cold water over the cuts and Dante store blankly as the blood stained the sink. “Why did you do that?” He asked softly,

“Because… 11 years ago was the day hunting found me… I still see their faces… Hear their screams when I close my eyes… I don’t want to feel the pain anymore, Dean… I don’t want to keep fighting… I don’t…” Dean kissed his head,

“Don’t what, sweetheart?”

“I don’t want to be alive anymore…” He whispered,

“And where would that leave me?”

“Dean, it’s not-“

“Where would that leave Allarah?” He asked, “you think I’m ready to loose you? You think she’s ready to loose you? I just found you, Dante, and I have never, not once in my life felt this way about someone before… I’m not ready to lose you.” He kissed him softly before grabbing a first aid kit. Dante didn’t make a noise when Dean poured whiskey on the cuts to disinfect them. He took gauze and wrapped his arm before hugging him.

“Please, never do that again. You can always talk to me, okay?”

“Dean… I have seen a lot of shit… Got my fair share of issues… Bipolar, anxiety, depression… PTSD, this was all before I even became a hunter. When I was thirteen I swallowed a bottle of extra strength Tylenol and didn’t die… I really wish I did.” He held onto Dante tighter,

“Well you didn’t and I’m not gonna let that happen.” Dante felt tears prick the back of his eyes.

“How? How can you care for me so much?” Love. That was the only word that popped into Dean’s mind. Because he loved Dante.

* * *

In the kitchen, Allarah and Sam sat in silence. After another fifteen minutes she finally spoke.

“He’s losing it, Sam. He can’t do this right now… Ithuriel followed us and he is pissed.”

“Allarah… Mental illness is really complex… If he could just get over it, he would.” Sam explained to her,

“I know… It’s just…. He’s always been so strong. And when you see the strongest person you know break like that… You really don’t know what to do.” She sighed, then it hit her what today was. “Oh god…”

“Are you okay?” Sam asked lightly,

“No… I’m a fucking cunt is what I am… Today was the day that everything happened to Dante… And I just told him to get over it. Like it was no big deal. I’m such a bitch.”

“Hey, it’s okay. A lot has happened since then. Even something like that can get lost in all the crazy.” She nodded and got up and walked to Dean’s room. She knocked softly on the door. “Dante?” Dean came to the door,

“No… What ever you said to him… I almost had to give him stitches he cut himself so bad.” Dean growled, Allarah blinked back tears.

“Just… Tell him I said I’m sorry. Please.” She begged, Dean nodded and clenched his jaw.

“Yeah,” he said nodding. “I’ll tell him, just need to know one thing. Why the hell did you say that to him?”

“Because Ithuriel is pissed off. Because in our universe Ithuriel is an Archangel. But then it hit me when I was talking to Sam what today was for Dante and I feel like the worlds biggest bitch… Anything else you need to know? Need to say to me?”

“You hurt him like that again me and you are going to have some serious problems.” You nodded,

“You know… You’ve known us maybe a week now… How do you care so much about him?”

“’Cause I love him.” Dean said before going back into the room and closing the door. She heard the bolt latch and sighed. She walked back into the kitchen. She got a beer out of the fridge and took a long swallow before sitting down.

“Dean’s pissed off at me,” she informed him. “I guess I kind of deserve it though.” Sam shook his head,

“You made a mistake, you don’t deserve Dean threatening you like that… I have never seen him act this about anyone. Not Lisa, Not Cassie… And far be it from to sound homophobic, which I’m not, but it’s over a guy… It’s just a little weird, you know?” Allarah nodded,

“I never thought I’d see Dante with anyone… _Ever_.” Sam raised an eyebrow, “the way he explained it to me was that he was “toxic.” Or something among the lines of that. That he was responsible for all of the bad shit that constantly happened to everyone he loved or the people we tried to save on hunts. It took him two years of us working with each other to finally let me in, because he was afraid that something was going to kill me if he did.

He carries the weight of the world… But he doesn’t realize that he isn’t alone in this shit anymore.” She took another pull from her beer and sighed. “But to actually see him with someone… Someone I am pretty damn sure he is madly in love with…” Sam nods, understanding exactly what she means.

“Dean’s the same exact way. Acts like that. Thinks like that. They really were cut from the same fabric.” Meg walked into the kitchen, her eyes wide with fear.

“Your buddy Ithuriel popped by for a visit.” In the war room, Dante could be heard screaming. Both Sam and Allarah run in. Cas is pinned to a wall, Dean is on the ground unconscious and Dante is glaring at Ithuriel.

“You son of a bitch!” Dean woke up with a groan, and they all watch in horror as Ithuriel snaps his fingers and Dante’s head is almost torn from his body. He crumbles to the ground and Dean screams. Allarah charges and slams the heel of her palm into Ithuriel’s nose. He back hands her and she smacks against a wall, her breath getting forced from her lungs.

“If this is all you lot have against me… The end will come.” He disappeared, Allarah got up and walk over to Dante’s body. His eyes were still open but the light was gone. They were empty.

“Dante…” Dean had silent tears streaming down his cheeks. “Dante wake up...” She shook him, “Dante!” She screamed, she composed herself for a moment and felt for his pulse. That’s when reality hit Allarah, Dante was dead and there was no way to get him back. 

“Dante!” She screamed, tears falling from her eyes. Sam pulled her off the body and hugged her tightly. Dean got up and walked over.

“Dean…” Sam started,

“No, Sam… I,” his voice broke. “I love him Sammy… And he’s gone.” Dean picked him up and placed a final kiss on his lips. Sam saw that look in his eyes.

“Dean, don’t.”

“The fuck else am I supposed to do, huh?!” He closed Dante’s eyes before retreating back to his room.

“Sam… He’s gone… My best friend… My brother…” Allarah sobbed, Sam hugged her tightly. They all heard a loud crash followed by a wall getting punched. That’s when sobbing filled the halls. That’s when the gravity of the situation hit Sam. Dean wasn’t being quiet. He wasn’t internalizing his emotions and waiting for them to fester and boil over… Dean was actually grieving.

* * *

Dante’s eyes opened and he looked around. It was… Bright. Very bright. He also felt an almost overwhelming sense of calm.

“Good, you’re awake,” a voice said. He looks up to see the man standing over him.

“I…”

“You probably have a lot of questions,” the man said. Suddenly, everything changed before his eyes. He was now sitting on a rock, overlooking the shore of a lake. Large mountains rose in the background, covered in trees. The water was almost crystal clear, even with the storm clouds that drew in over head. He stood up, the man was about 5’8, had short, curly brown hair, a goatee, wore a white and green shirt, blue jeans and Nike shoes.

“Who are you?” The question came out rude and he quickly amended.

“It’s okay Dante, the situation you’re in right now really sucks.” _Why does he know my name_? Dante thought, “Oh, I know everyone’s name, in every dimension… I mean I should, I did create them.” Dante’s eyes widen.

“Are… Are you God?”

“Yep, and I say again, you probably have a lot of questions.”

“Did… Did I-“

“Die? Yes, you did.”

* * *

At the bunker, everyone was silent. They looked on as Dean placed Dante’s body on top of a wood pile. No one said anything, they just watched as Dean lit the fire and he ran back inside. Later that night, Dean was very drunk.

“You’re gonna give yourself alcohol poisoning,” Meg told him.

“Don’t care,” he slurred before retreating to his room. He laid in bed and tears escaped him. “I’m sorry… Baby, I’m so sorry I wasn’t able to protect you. I’m so sorry,” he cried. “Please come back… Please!” The half bottle of whiskey smashed against the wall. “If anyone is listening… I know I haven’t prayed in a few years, but please… He doesn’t deserve this.”

And Dean pleaded for a week, then two, then by the time a month rolled around he had stopped.

* * *

Dante looked at God,

“Out of anyone… Why did you want to talk to me?” He asked,

“Because it wasn’t your time.” He said simply, “when you were thirteen and tried to overdose, I was the one who made sure those pills didn’t kill you. When you died destroying that Demonic cult in California, I’m the one who gave Allarah enough power to use that book she found to bring you back to life. It won’t be your time for a _very_ long time.”

Dante didn’t seem to grasp what he meant. Dante, Dean, Allarah, Sam… Anyone they viewed as family… They were in for s surprise.

“Okay, time moves very differently here. What’s fifteen minutes here is a month back whee you are supposed to be… So when you wake up, don’t freak out… You’re going to remember everything we talked about and you are going to tell them what I said. There’s just one thing.” Dante nodded,

“And what would that be?” He asked with a bitter smile.

“When you get back… You’re aren’t gonna remember Allarah, not for a little while at least… Trust me, it’s safer that way.” With a snap of his fingers Dante awoke with a groan. He looked around, he was in the middle of a forest. He focused and when he heard cars he followed the noise until he was across from a very run down looking convenience store.

He spotted a town sign, Lawrence, Kansas, Dean’s home town. As he approached the store he cheered inwardly. No security cameras… And it was closed. He looked around, making sure no one would see him before he broke in. He took money out of the cash register and left.

He made it to a pay phone, he didn’t even know they still existed, and dialed Dean’s number.

“Hello?” Dean’s gruff voice sounded.

“Dean?” Dante breathed out,

“Who the fuck is this?” Dean asked, he probably thought this was some cruel joke.

“It’s me, please believe me, I just woke up in the middle of the woods.” Dean was silent, “please, I’m in a payphone across from a Marketbasket in Lawrence, Kansas… Dean, please believe me.” Dean knew in his heart that it wasn’t a demon, a shifter, or a ghost. He had burned his body and there was nothing for anything like that left to use.

“Dante?” Dante heard the tears in his voice, “is it really you?”

“Yes, please come get me.”

“I’ll be there in two hours with Allarah, okay? Go to the first motel in the phone book and stay there.” Dante’s face scrunches in confusion.

“Who’s Allarah?”

* * *

Dante stood in the motel room waiting for Dean and Allarah, who was apparently his best friend and like his sister. Try as he might to put a name to a face he just couldn’t. Hell, he didn’t even recognize the name. The motel was sleazy, and the beds looked unsafe to the point that he feared if he sat down he’d get an STD.

He heard the loud roar of the Impala and he ran out of the room. Upon looking at the outside world he saw Dean standing there, looking at the room and then at him.

“Dean,” he sobbed. Dean ran to him and scooped him off the ground in a crushing hug before smashing his lips against Dante’s.

“I love you so much,” Dean whispered.

“I love you,” Dante cried. When Dean stepped back, Dante noticed a girl with purple hair looking at him. She pulled him into a hug. “Who are you?” Those words stung, it wasn’t his fault that he didn’t remember her, but they still hurt like a bitch. She pulled back.

“Can we go home?” They both nodded, when he sat down in the Impala he took a deep breath. “I… How long was I gone?“

“A month,” Dean said. Dante nodded, in the back of his mind he had known that. So with a another deep breath he began to tell them about what God had told him.

* * *

Two hours later they arrive at the bunker. Dante steps out and lights a cigarette.

“I really wish you would quit,” Dean mutters.

“I wish I would too, but that ended well for no one involved,” he thought back to the group of hunters he ran with when he had first started hunting.

“I can get you one of those ecig things,” Dean offered. Dante nods, Dean smiled and grabbed his waist and tugged. Just before their lips met, Dante saw Allarah looking at him, like she was trying to make him remember. She ran inside and his thoughts were lost when Dean’s lips covered his.

The cigarette fell from his hand and he wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and deepened the kiss. Dean’s thumbs traced over his hip bones under his shirt and he gasped against his lips.

“Like that, sweetheart?” Dean mumbled, Dante just nodded and went back to kissing him.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They said it!!!!! 
> 
> Wow... I'm sorry if it felt rushed but plot progression is my best friend and it was absolutely needed. 
> 
> My computer had a moment and while trying to put in the last paragraph to post added another horizontal line, I apologize.


	4. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante and Dean take things to an entirely new level. Gabriel appears, not so dead, with a very important message from the big man himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have warned you in advance that this story is kind of fast paced in certain regards and certain thing will just sorta happen one after another.

Two days later, Sam and Allarah were out on a date, Cas and Meg were out doing what ever the hell they did together, which left Dean and Dante alone.

“Dean?” Dante asks softy, Dean looks up from his food and smiles.

“What’s up?” Dante really didn’t know how to go about wording what he was going to ask, because he had never asked it before.

“Uh… Why haven’t we… You know,” he hinted, his cheeks burning. Dean nods,

“I’ve honestly been waiting for you to make the first move.” Dean admits,

“Dean… I don’t know how to make the first move…”

“What do you mean?” Dean asked standing up and walking over to him. Dean was already hard thinking about this.

“Because…” This was embarrassing to say the least. Dante was 25, and a virgin.

“Because what, sweetheart? You can tell me.”

“I’m a virgin…” Dean went silent for a minute. _What am I, in high school? I find out he’s a virgin and I actually cum myself. I’m fucking 37!_ Dean thought, he stepped up to Dante, dipped his head and captured his lips.

“Doesn’t matter if you’re virgin, baby. It’s even better…” His eyes were hooded with lust as he spoke, “it means I get to teach you… But I want to make sure you aren’t rushing this. Are you sure you want this?” Dante leaned up and kissed Dean firmly on the lips, tongue invading Dean’s mouth. Their tongues clashed for dominance in a dance all to familiar yet foreign.  

Dean tasted every inch of his mouth, nothing how it tasted of vanilla, bourbon and something else that was sweet. Dante pressed his crotch to Dean’s and ground his hips, Dean thanked god that he wore jeans otherwise Dante would have felt his release.

Dante moaned and Dean picked him and held his ass in his hands.

“Bedroom,” Dante gasped when Dean began to suck on his neck. Dean carried him out of the kitchen and kicked the bedroom door shut, locking it just in case before laying Dante on the bed. He hovered over him and kissed him roughly, emitting a groan of pleasure from the younger man.

“You sure you want this?” Dean asked once more,

“Yes,” Dean’s hand began to rub Dante’s crotch and he moaned loudly. “God, yes.” Dean trailed hot open mouth kisses along his jaw, up and down his neck before pulling Dante’s ear lobe between his teeth and nibbling on it.

Dean pulled Dante’s shirt over his head and Dante felt self-conscious.

“Dean, I-“

“Shut up, you’re fucking perfect.” He told him,

“But-“ Dean silence him with a kiss. It didn’t matter to Dean that Dante had a little belly fat, he was perfect. Dean was so madly in love with him.

“I love you,” Dean whispered. He moved down his body and pulled off Dante’s shoes and socks, then his pants and boxers. And there Dante was, all seven inches of him, hard and flushed, resting against his stomach. Dean moved back up, kissing all the way from his neck down. When his chin brushed against Dante’s cock, Dante cried out.

Dean smirked and gave the head a small lick, causing Dante to moan. He took it in his hands and pumped the shaft before sucking it into his mouth. He hallowed his cheeks and began to bob his head. Den tongued his slit and then rolled his tongue over the back of the head.

“Ah,” Dante cried. The intense pleasure was enough to bring tears to his eyes, they slid down his cheeks when Dean left only the tip in his mouth and sucked hard on it. Dante bucked his hips and screamed out, “I’m gonna cum,” he whimpered. Dean tongued his slit again and his orgasm tore through him. Dean took in every last ounce of delicious, salty, sweet, cum. What ever was left he lapped off before moving up to kiss him.

Dante felt himself harden again when he tasted himself on Dean. Dean smoothed his cheek with his thumb.

“You’re so beautiful,” he told him. Dean moved his attention back bellow Dante’s waist. He licked his finger until it was coated in saliva and brought it to the puckered entrance. Dante gasped and ground his hips down at the sudden invasion when Dean’s finger slid inside. Wanting more. No, _needing_ more. He began to move it in and out slowly. When he pressed on one point Dante let go of a broken sob.

Dean looked up to see Dante’s dick, flushed against him, precum leaking all over Dante’s stomach. He leaned up and lapped at it, still moving his finger over Dante’s prostate. When he moved back down, he wrapped his other hand in an almost crushing grip around Dante’s cock. He added another finger and began to add more pressure to Dante’s prostate.

“Dean… Please,” He felt the release being stopped by Dean’s hand.

“Can’t do that baby… I gotta taste you again.” He said huskily, Dean was painfully hard, he _needed_ to be inside Dante, but he had to make this memorable for him. So he added a third finger, slowly moving back and forth. He finally removed his hand, he hooked his fingers and pressed them against Dante’s prostate.

“Dean!” Ropes of cum covered his stomach and Dean smile. He licked them off, moaning at the flavor before sucking Dante’s cock into his mouth and getting him nice and hard again. Hi cock hurt he was so hard and he was finally going to take something he had never taken. Someone’s virginity.

He could tell that Dante wasn’t just talking about his virginity to a man. He had never had sex. And Dean felt pride knowing he would be his first, his only. Dean would see to that. So Dean stepped back and stripped. Dante’s mouth watered at the sight of Dean.

Dean was huge. His cock was cut, thick, and long. Dean grabbed the base of his cock and spread Date’s legs wide before slowly sliding into him. Dante gasped, trying to make it faster but Dean held his hips firmly. Once he was sheathed inside him, Dean spoke.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’m gonna take care of you.” He leaned down and kissed him before he began to roll his hips. Sliding ever so slightly out and then back in. He began to thrust, angling himself so he would hit Dante’s prostate, with each slow, rhythmic thrust.

And it was slow, passionate, and with each thrust Dante was brought closer to the edge. Their moans, grunts, and curses of pleasure filled the room. Dean paced himself. He would speed up and when he felt his end nearing he would still. Dante was crying from not finding his release. Dean began to quicken his pace, each thrust his balls would smack against Dante’s ass. Each thrust would nail Dante’s prostate.

Dean’s thrusts became erratic, untimed, and with one last thrust he screamed out. Dante came down with him. Dean slid out of him, grabbed Dante’s shirt and cleaned them both off. He crawled in bed ad pulled the covers over them. Dante turned to look at him.

“I love you with everything that I am, Dante.” Dean said, Dante leaned over and kissed him.

“I love you so much, Dean.” And on the tip of Dean’s tongue as he drifted off was “marry me.”

* * *

The next morning Dante walked into the kitchen, he saw Allarah making breakfast.

“Hey, want some help?” He asked, she nods with a smile.

“Yes, please.” He gets a pan on the stove and turns it on before opening the bacon.

“Let me guess… Extra crispy?” She laughs,

“Almost like you know me,” her voice was bitter. He sighed,

“Look, I’m sorry I don’t remember you, but that really isn’t my fault. But I bet you I will. So, why don’t you let me try to get to know you again?” He asks,

“Okay,” she agrees. Half an hour later Sam and Dean found them in the kitchen laughing. Sam laughed when Dante threw a piece of bread at Allarah.

“Oh, you’re dead!”

“Kill me and the food will burn,” he reminds her.

“Crap, that’s true.” Dean walked up behind Dante and hugged him around his waist. He kissed his neck. Allarah walks out with Sam,

“You don’t stop that right now no one will be eating breakfast.” They heard Dante say to Dean. Sam laughed, “Dean I am dead serious! Stop, if that bacon burns I will cut you!” Allarah breaks down into fits of giggles. Sam and Allarah walked into the library and he grabbed her arm and spun her. He kissed her sweetly.

“I was thinking,” he kissed her. “That maybe,” and again, “that we could go out again.”

“Hmmm… I don’t know, your bed is pretty comfortable,” she said with a laugh.

“Yeah, you’re right, but so is a fancy restaurant. Look, we’ve hit a dry spell with cases, and I want as much time as I can get with you.”

“Fine, I’m gonna go pick outa dress for later.” She says, walking out of the library she runs into the kitchen. “Dean, I’m stealing Dante, finish breakfast.” She turns to face him and sighs, “look, Sam wants to take me out tonight and I need a dress and-“ Dante holds up a hand and silences her.

“I got you,” he says with a laugh. He walks into her room which she only uses for clothes and straight to her closet. He pulls out a black strapless cocktail dress with white patterns that formed roses all across the garment.

He then pulls out a red leather overcoat to accent the dress. He grabs a pair of 2in black stiletto pumps, and to tie the outfit together he grabs a black leather hand bag.

“Call me before you leave and I can help you with your makeup.”

“When did you get so good at fashion?” She asks with a laugh,

“When I helped my cousin get ready for her senior prom. Also I know makeup because…” He says with a shudder, “because of my emo phase in eighth grade.” He coughs, “not really proud of that,” he says with a laugh, then his voice turns serious. “Just letting you know, I am pretty sure Sam is madly in love with you. I don’t remember you, but every time I see you I feel this need to protect you so if he fucks up I am going to cut his dick off and feed it to Ozzy.” Ozzy is the name they decided on for the cat. Her eyes widen a little,

“Thanks Dante. Just don’t kill him, please, I really like him… Like, a lot.” Dante raises an knowing eyebrow.

“You mean you love him?” He asks,

“Yeah… I… I do.”

“Take it from me. Go for it. Take the risk. Tell him how you feel. Because the second Dean told me he loved me…” He said with a small smile, “God, Allarah, I don’t deserve him.” Dean had stopped walking when he heard that. “Like… I’m a fuck up. I have so many issues it would destroy any other person… I have done some awful things… But him loving me?” He says, his warping into a mask of happiness.

“It makes me feel so much better about myself. So, no, I don’t deserve him, but I wouldn’t have it any other way. And… He makes me feel alive. I finally have something to fight for. To live for. And you will have that. Because you deserve that… And I don’t know… Maybe I do too.” He walks away, leaving Allarah speechless.

Dean pulls him into a hug,

“If anything, I don’t deserve you,” he whispers.

“No, Dean. I don’t deserve you. But I wouldn’t have it any other way. I love you so much Dean, and… I finally have that one thing in my life that I’m not afraid to have,” his voice breaks. “I finally have something to fight for. I have never loved anyone so much. Not my parents. My sister… You’re it, Dean. The love of my life. You make me forget all the bad to the point where all I see is good. Where all I see is _you_.” He places his hand on Dean’s heart and kisses him softly.

“Because when I am with you, I feel normal. Like I don’t have mental problems. Like I haven’t seen more shit than anyone ever should. Because when I’m with you, I feel okay. So call me selfish, but I don’t want to lose that. _Ever_.”

* * *

Dean ran out. Why? Because after Dante had fallen asleep after they had sex he had measured his ring finger. So after Sam left with Allarah he was going to make dinner and propose. Cas and Meg kept going “out” as they were saying. So here he was, at a Jewelry store, looking at engagement rings feeling slightly intimidated.

“Who’s the lucky lady?” The woman asked,

“Uh, man actually, which is why I need help.” He said sheepishly, she laughed.

“We actually have the perfect one right here. We can have it set for you in his size in about fifteen minutes.” He nodded, “the band is sterling silver and comes with a choice of stones for the persons birth month. What month was he born?” She asks, Dean smiles.

“December,” he says. She pouts,

“We actually have one left for December, the gem is called Zircon.” She showed him the gem,

“It’s perfect,” he whispered.

“Okay, this will be read in fifteen minutes.” Fifteen minutes later she handed him the box and she swiped his card. “Congratulations sir, have an amazing day.” He thanked her, she smiled after him.

* * *

At the bunker, Dante pulled Sam aside.

“Listen to me. I may not remember Allarah, but I know I care about her. So if you hurt her, in any way, I will hurt you. You understand me?” Sam nodded, he never would have dreamed of it. He also knew by the way Dante was talking to him that his life depended on him never hurting her.

“Honestly, I think she’d kill me before you got the chance,” he said with a laugh. Dante cupped him on the shoulder,

“As long as we understand each other.” He walked off, he passed Allarah’s old bedroom and found her standing in front of the mirror. Her hair was curled, and he smirked. Her makeup was on point.

“Hey, you look gorgeous. Now stop being nervous and go.” When she walks out and Sam sees her his jaw almost hit the floor. He walked over and kissed her passionately.

“You ready to go?” He asked,

“Yup,” she tells him with a smile.

* * *

Dean had insisted on cooking dinner and exiled Dante to the living room. He spent his time watching Buffy until he heard Dean call his name. Walking into the kitchen he gasped. The room was candlelit. He smiled

“Wow…” He breathes out, he takes a seat at the table. Dean had made steak, he placed one on Dante’s plate before his own and then sat. He handed Dante a glass of scotch. “This is romantic,” Dean smiled. Dante took a bite from his steak and moaned loudly. “Holy shit this is amazing!”

“I’m glad you like it,” Dean says. Dante was so focused on his food that he didn’t see Dean get down on one knee until he heard a throat clear. He looked over and tears rushed to his eyes. Dean was kneeling before him, a ring held out in front of him.

“Dante… I know we haven’t really known each other for that long, but I love you, and I have never been as sure of anything in my life as I am bout you. You make me forget about all the bad things I’ve done. Will you Marry me?”

“Yes,” Dante whispered. Dean slipped the ring on his finger before pulling him to his feet and kissing him softly.

“I love you.”

* * *

Sam had meant fancy restaurant. The waitress smiled at the both of them.

“What can I get you two?” She asks,

“Can I get the… Maple glazed chicken and the garden salad with raspberry balsamic?”

“Yes, that is complimented with our strawberry champagne, can I see some ID, please?” Allarah flashed her ID and the woman smiled before turning to Sam. “For you, sir?”

“The bacon wrapped scallops and the 2005 Bordeaux.”

“Okay, great, there is a Rose’ best served before dinner if you two are interested.” They both nodded, “okay, I will be back with your wine.” After she walked off Sam looked at Allarah.

“I remember when I first met you, you said you died?” She laughed,

“Yeah, which time?” She asked,

“The first time,” she nodded.

“About three months after I met Dante, we were Nebraska hunting a Pagan Fear Demon.” Sam’s eyes widened.

“Are they more common in your dimension?”

“No… But some idiot was screwing around with some heavy duty spell work and we got the call. Anyways, thing sliced my neck. Dante had to…” She trailed off when the waitress came back with their wine. She took a large sip before continuing, “to get me back he had to kill the kid who summoned the thing. And he did, without hesitation.”

Sam nodded,

“The second time was Ithuriel… And we are done talking about this,” Sam nodded.

“How many times have you saved the world?” He asked,

“By myself? Twice, that was three years period when Dante was a ghost… Long couple of years. With Dante… Seven times. Two of the times in the same year. Then there were the two years we spent trapped in this mystical realm, Dante decided it was a great idea to jump through the portal. But in actuality, it was only two months in our home dimension… We didn’t age there. Not a day.” She finishes her wine and the looks at him.

“Weapon of choice?” She asks,

“My gun,” she rolls her eyes. “What?” He asks with a laugh,

“Well… Swords ae stealthier, and do more damage if you know how to use them. Not to mention I like my sword. Tempered with holy water, Enochian runes… Really can kill just about anything… At least in our world.”

“Would you go back?” He asked, this question had been weighing on him,

“What do you mean?” She asked, honestly confused.

“If you could go back to you world… If Ayilith didn’t destroy it and you could go back… Would you?”

“No,” she answers without hesitation.

“Really? How come?” She smiled and took his hand,

“Because… I met someone here. Someone that I was searching for and I didn’t even know it. Someone I love,” he leaned across the table and kissed her.

“I love you, Allarah.”

“I love you.”

* * *

Sam and Allarah returned from their date, and they found Dean and Dante snuggled on the couch. She spotted the ring and rushed over, yanking Dante’s arm to her so she could look.

“Um… Ow.” Dante said, she looks at the ring, then at Dante, then at Dean, and then back at the ring. She was speechless. Sam on the other hand had a very different reaction. He frowned and left the room. Everyone stared after him confused, especially Dean.

“Is he okay?” Allarah asks Dean,

“I have no idea,” Dean says before going after him. After he left the room Allarah turned to Dante and squealed.

“You’re engaged?!” She screamed, he nodded and laughed. She smiled a very proud smile and pulled him into a rib breaking hug. Tears filled her eyes and she wiped them away quickly, not regretting what she was about to say. “I’m so proud of you, and your parents would be too. They would be the proudest parents in the history of forever. I know you wish they were here for moments like this, but I know for a fact they are somewhere looking down at you smiling.” Dante wiped tears from his eyes as Dean came back in.

“Is he okay?” Dante asks turning to Dean,

“Sam was gonna get married to Jessica… Before everything happened like we told you. Before he left Stanford… I guess it’s just hard on him.” Allarah nods,

“I’m gonna go talk to him.” She says before bringing Dean into a hug. “I’m so happy for the both of you.” She says before walking out. Dean sits on the couch and we resume the movie.

“Dean?” Dante asks almost apprehensively,

“Everything okay?” He rubs his hand up and down Dante’s back.

“Um… I have always wanted kids… And I know it is probably way too early to be even having this conversation but…” Tears welled in his eyes, “I can’t give that to you,” his voice broke when he spoke those words. Dean kissed him lightly and pulled him against him.

“We can adopt or get a surrogate… But we don’t have to think about that right now, okay?” Dean found himself saying… This was surreal. He never thought he’d want to get married. In comes Dante, with his badass self and changes everything. Now he was ready to get married. And kids, another thing Dean had detested before. But now? He wanted that.

* * *

Allarah walked into she and Sam’s room and sighed. She walks over and sits on the edge of his bed and folds her hand.

“I don’t know what you’re going through right now Sam, I don’t. That means I have no idea how to help you and I hate feeling useless especially when someone I love is hurting. What I do know is that Dean, your brother, got engaged tonight, which means you should be out there congratulating Dean and Dante, not in here sulking over something that happened almost ten years ago. I know that sounds harsh, and I don’t mean it to, but it’s the truth. I get that she was your first love, trust me, I really do. I know it’s hard, I just want you to know that I love you, and that I’m here for you.”

She crawled over and kissed him lightly. But he doesn’t move, he doesn’t say anything, he just continues to glare at the ceiling.

* * *

Dante stood outside and lit a cigarette. Meg saunters out,

“Can I bum one of those?” She asks, he shrugs and lights one and hands it to her.

“Look… I don’t like demons… Probably never will… But Dean trusts you, for the life of me I can’t figure out why, but he does. But, you gotta understand, demons fucked me up bad. So again, Dean trusts you, and I trust him with my life… That doesn’t mean I have to like you. So let’s just get on equal terms.”

“Okay,” she agrees.

“You fuck up in anyway that hurts anyone that is in there, you’re dead. Plain and simple. But, I’d rather not spend the entire apocalypse trying to burn holes through your body with my eyes…”

* * *

A week had passed. Dante sat in the library and groaned loudly.

“You know? For a bunch of people who dedicated their lives to the supernatural world, and _everything_ in it, The Men Of Letters knew absolutely nothing!” Dante screams and throws the book. It killed an urn and Allarah raised an eyebrow.

“You okay?” She asks,

“Does it look like I am okay?!” He snaps, she raises her hands in defense, eyes wide.

“Okay, sorry. Geez.” He feels a sudden wave nausea and runs. He makes it to the bathroom and begins to puke.

“Why me!” He groans before puking again. It was truly the end of the world. He had gotten sick for the first time in three years. Dean came in and rubbed his back. “Don’t fucking touch me!” He puked again and Dean’s hand recoiled. “I’m sorry… I’m wicked mean when I’m sick.” He got up and flushed the toilet before rinsing his mouth with mouth wash. Dean followed him back into the library.

“Hey, so get this,” Sam began. Then the bunker began to rumble and shake. A bright white light shined and then a man stood. He was short, leaked confidence and snark in waves and Dante could already tell was an arrogant douche.

“Hey Dean-o,” he said.

“Gabriel?” Allarah and Dante turned wide eyed expressions at the man. No, not a man, but the Archangel Gabriel himself.

“Okay, before you start with the “how the hell are you alive” thing, let me explain. Witness Protection. Anyways, it’s been a little over two thousand years since I’ve done something like this so I’m just gonna cut to the chase.

Dante, you and Allarah were written into a prophecy over three thousand years ago by my father, a prophecy that said you two would kill by dick-for-brains brother Ithuriel. Now I know what you’re thinking. “Gee, what is so important that Gabriel was pulled out of the Philippines to deliver this message?” Well I’m gonna tell you.

Dante, when you and Dean fucked, god decided, “hey, let’s make this happen.” You bare a child, stronger than any angel, demon, higher being, blah, blah, blah.

Congrats, Dean-o, you’re gonna be a father.” The room was dead silent for a long time before Dante spoke up.

“Um… Just in case you got your wires crossed. I. Am. A. Guy.” He over pronounced each word to get his point across.

“Yeah, well dad sure loves to fuck with peoples lives, you should have seen the look on Mary’s face when I told her about Jesus…” He laughed at the memory, everyone was still in shock. “Okay, this is how it’s gonna work. That baby I gonna grow and it is gonna grow fast. Nine months for a normal pregnancy is only gonna be six for you. Which means every two months you hit a new trimester. Questions? Comments? None, okay, gotta go. See ya.”

Dante looked at the ground in shock.

“Um… Congratulations?” Sam and Allarah said in unison. Dean led Dante out of the library and into their bedroom. He closed the door and locked it.

“Dante,” he held up a hand and Dean went quiet.

“This isn’t happening… God did _not_ mention this!” Dante exclaimed,

“Baby… You said you always wanted kids and you were upset that you couldn’t give that to me. But you are,” Dean placed a hand against Dante’s stomach and smile. “I’m gonna be a dad,” he said with a fond smile. His words were filled with fear, shock, but above all others, love.

“We’re gonna be parents.” Dante whispered, Dean kissed him sweetly.

“I love you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you enjoying? If so, I am happy, because that is my main goal, for all of you enjoy this. Keep on reading for any of you that have discovered this fic.


	5. After The Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante comes to terms with the startling news and Sam tells them something that may help them beat Ithuriel... The only thing is the price it may cost in doing so. 
> 
> Dante comes to the conclusion that they need help, and he and Allarah know just the person to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnnnnd, I am back, and my friend she's here as well. 
> 
> Update: She has requested to join this site and is currently waiting on her invite. 
> 
> Anyhow, I was gonna update more but I fell asleep.

Dante and Dean walked back into the library.

“I’m sorry for my… Outburst,” Dante said. Allarah got up and hugged him.

“We have to go shopping… Online! Yes, we will do it online.”

“Or you could give me a couple of days to get the nicotine out of my system so I don’t kill all of you.” Dante grumbled as he plopped down into a chair.

“Well, before we got interrupted, I found something.” Sam said,

“And…” Dante says with a bored voice, his head still spinning. Sam gave him the “bitch-face” and Dean glared at him. Sam rolled his eyes,

“There are mentions of Ithuriel in every Christian and Catholic verse mentioning the war Lucifer waged against heaven before God booted Lucifer.”

“How’d you find that out?”

“Allarah mentioned it to me a while back.” He said with a shrug, “anyway, according to the writings one day he just vanished… With his twin sister Azriel.” Allarah and Dante exchange glances,

“Do you two know her?” Dean asked,

“Yeah, she’s actually one of our bestfriends.” Allarah said,

“Guys!” Sam said loudly, bringing their attention back, “they disappeared when he was stabbed.”

“Stabbed by what?” Dean asked,

“Roughly translated, the sword of light… Lucifer’s sword.” Sam finished, he looked to be in deep thought but didn’t say anything. But Dante knew that look, because that was the same look he got when he was about to do something incredibly stupid.

“No.” He said standing up, “no! A thousand times no. Did I mention no?”

“If it’s our only option, the-“

“Are you fucking stupid?” Dante asked with disbelief, Allarah stood. Dante turned to Dean, “is he fucking stupid?!”

“Dante… Sam has a point… If it’s the only option then we at least need to talk to Lucifer.”

“No, not happening, Lucifer cannot be anywhere near Sam.” Dean said, everyone began to bicker, throwing the pros and cons of this. Dante finally had enough.

“Then we summon Azriel!” He screamed, everyone went quiet. “She is Ithuriel’s twin sister, an archangel with the power to kick his ass. She is the only angel that didn’t double cross me and Allarah, and more importantly she’s a friend. She will help us.”

* * *

Dante laid in bed looking at the ceiling. He finally shift position and laid on his side. He was pregnant… However the hell that worked. Prophecy or not he did not have ovaries or a vagina or any lady parts for that matter. He didn’t want his child being part of a prophecy but here it was happening and he couldn’t do a damn thing about it. He places a hand against his stomach. The action felt weird, foreign.

“Hey,” Allarah says from the doorway. When he turns to look at her everything rushes back to him. From meeting and saving her to jumping through the portal that brought them here.

“Bulgaria, two years ago, I led you to a monastery that held a spell book with the spell to bring me back. One of our best friends was a creature called a cave dweller, we named him Rasp because of the way he talked.” Allarah smiled,

“Glad to have you back.” She said,

“I’m not trying to sound rude, but, I don’t feel too good so get this over with.” She huffs with a small laugh.

“Sam found a case. Me, him, Cas and Meg are going… It’s in Westminster.” Dante nodded, hearing the mention of his home town brought tears to his eyes.

“Good… Have fun, even I could go I wouldn’t… Too many bad memories.” He gave her a weak smile and she smiled back before walking out. He just sighed and laid back down. He lifted his shirt and placed a hand against his stomach. “How ya doin’ in there baby?” He didn’t notice Dean standing in the door way yet.

“I’m honestly a little weirded out that you’re inside me… Because it is scientifically impossible… But I already love you. I made the decision the moment I found out about you that I was done hunting. Probably forever. Your other daddy loves you very much too.” Dean walked over and laid in bed. He wrapped his arms around Dante and placed his above Dante’s.

He kissed his cheeks and Dante laid his head on his chest.

“I never thought I’d want to settle down… Hell, have kids until I met you. And now?” He kissed the top of his head sweetly. “We’re having a baby, Dante. It’s really fucked up, and not possible, but I want this.” He kissed him softly on the lips, “and I know you do too.” He had decided not to tell Dante that he had heard everything.

* * *

Later that day, they were still in bed, Dean after much nagging from Dante put Buffy on and they laid in bed, watching.

“Okay, see, I respect her. She’s snarky, funny, and a badass.” Dean said pointing at Buffy,

“What about Willow?”

“She’s just human, she’d get hurt. She’s not trained.” Dante’s eyes darkened.

“We are going to be alone for a week… I am making you watch this series.” He knew Dean would see that Willow was so much more than “just human.”

“Not interested,” he said dismissively.

“Yeah, but there is one thing that can kill you… Sunrise,” Buffy said, throwing a music rest through the glass at the top of the stage. “Which is in about six hours,” she spun and rammed the stake into his heart. Dean cheered,

“Sure you’re not interested?”

“Fine… I’m hooked.” He admitted, the episode ended shortly after. “So… we have the entire bunker to ourselves.” Dean whispered in his ear, Dante moaned when he Dean nibbled on his earlobe and placed a hickey on his neck.

“What are we gonna do?” Dante gasped when Dean began to rub his crotch.

“Nothing,” Dean pulled back and went to start the next episode.

“You fucking tease!” Dante rolled on his side and ran his hand along Dean’s crotch, he felt him harden under his hand. “Unlike you,” Dante whispered in his ear before trailing kisses across his jaw. “I’m not a tease.” He undid the clasp of Dean’s belt and then undid the button holding his jeans. He unzipped the fly.

He eased Dean’s pants down until they were around his knees.

“Spread your legs,” Dante commanded and Dean did so. Looking back up Dante gasped. He had seen him before but no from this angle.

“Something wrong, sweetheart?” Dante bit his lip,

“Nope… Just remembering that you’re hung like a fucking horse.” He said,

“Too much to handle?” Dean asked jokingly,   

“No, sweetie, I think… I’m gonna suck that big cock into my mouth and give you the best blow job of your life.” Dante said, getting on his knees he began to pump Dean’s shaft. He groaned loudly when Dante began to tongue the slit before finally sliding his mouth over him. Dante bobbed his head.

Dante had never given a blow job, but what he knew, he knew from porn and he was gonna give it his all.

“Fuck,” Dean moaned when Dante ran his tongue across the bridge of Dean’s cock before sliding a little further down. Dean placed a hand on the back of his skull, causing him to go deeper and take more of him in. Dante felt himself harden when he tasted Dean’s precum. Dante knew from when they had fucked that Dean came, and when he came, he came hard and he came a lot.

“Where’d you learn that?!” Dean shouted when Dante pressed and massaged the soft pallet of flesh behind Dean’s balls. Deante just smirked and took control back. He cupped Dean’s balls and began to massage them while he ran his tongue around the shaft before he moved back to the head and sucked down hard. Dean’s body spasmed,

“Oh god,” he groaned when Dante stopped. “Please,” Dean begged. He actually begged for release. Dante smirked and lapped at the head before sucking once more. Dean screamed when he came and boy did he. Loads of cum shot down Dante’s throat, causing him to gag a little but took in Dean’s release.

He pulled back and felt cum dribble down his lip. Dean pulled him up and lapped it off before locking him in a passionate kiss.

“Where did you learn to do that?”

“I was once a very horny teenage boy with a lot of free time and enjoyed body exploration.” Dante answered honestly.

* * *

 

“I’m hungry,” Allarah grumbles.

“Okay, next diner we see I will pull in and we can all get something… Besides Cas, last time he actually ate he complained that he could taste all of the individual molecules.” Sam said, and he stayed true to his promise of food. The minute they were seated and a menu in her hands Allarah spotted the angus bacon cheeseburger.

“Angus bacon cheeseburger and a beer,” she flashed her ID and the woman nodded. When Allarah saw her cast flirty eyes at Sam a growl escaped her. The waitress walked away, tuning around to wink at Sam but instead was met with Allarah’s scalding glare.  

“Why?” He asked,

“What? She was eye humping you!” Allarah exclaimed rather loudly causing a few of the people to look up from their plates. Sam took her hand and placed a soft kiss against it.

* * *

The next day, Allarah was the first out of the car when they arrive in Westminster. It was a small, quiet, Massachusetts town. It was a backwater, everyone knew each other, type town but was somehow in the middle of everything. Quite literally. An hour to Boston, thirty minutes to Worcester…

Looking at the motel Sam was surprised. It wasn’t sleazy looking.

“So… What are we hunting?”

“Wendigo… Which I’d say was weird but me and Dean worked a case way back and it was in Washington… So them traveling this far east doesn’t surprise me.”

“Oh… A Wendigo, huh?” Allarah asked nervously.

* * *

Dean was avoiding Dante. Why? Because he was withdrawing from nicotine and had almost torn Dean’s face off because he was slightly rude.

“I said I was sorry!” Dante said loudly, Dean had an icepack pressed against his eye to keep it from swelling.

“You punched me!” Dante felt anger boil within him.

“Fine, if you don’t want to talk to me then I’m gonna ignore you! Fucking douche-for-brains!” He stormed off. He ended up in the living room, when he heard the heavy footfalls of Dean’s boots he lost his resolve.

“I’m sorry!” He cried, yes, actually cried. Hormones probably weren’t helping anything. “Please don’t be mad at me.”

“I shouldn’t have screamed at you,” Dean said.

“It’s not even that… Remember when we were watching Buffy earlier and I started bawling my eyes out cause’ Willow and Tara got together! It was so cute and Willow was finally herself and I can relate to that.”

“What do you mean?” He asked,

“I never new what I wanted until you came along and now I have no doubt in my mind that it was always guys for me.” Dean nodded.

* * *

A week had passed, the night before Dean and Dante had finished Buffy. Dean cried a little when Buffy told Spike she loved him. Dante bawled his eyes out when Anya died and hadn’t stopped crying. When Buffy told Spike she loved him he completely shattered.

“Mm…” Dante woke with a groan. The first thing he noticed was the bump. The very obvious bump on his abdomen. He rubbed his hand across it and groaned. “I’m fat,” he mumbled.

“Everything okay?” Dean asked sleepily,

“I have a bump, and it’s bigger than it should be. I know this baby is growing fast but I swear to god if I’m already this big it’s twins.” Dante sniffled, “I’m gross, a-and you aren’t gonna want anything to do with me. An-“ Dean pulled him into a lazy kiss.

“You’re not fat. That’s our baby.” He kissed him again and smoothed his hand over Dante’s abdomen. “It’s the most beautiful thing in the world.”

“I still think it’s twins… I’m getting fat. Fuck you and your super sperm.” He grumbled, Dean laughed. Dante get’s out of bed and changes into his clothes for the day. Or tries to that is. “And my jeans won’t fit.” He glares at the ground before kicking them off and pulling on a pair of sweatpants.

He walks into the kitchen, grabs a bowl, fills it to the brim with cinnamon toast crunch and then pours the milk in.

“Dante,” he turns around and God is standing in the kitchen looking at him.

“You… I am a man. If I didn’t want kids this conversation would be going in a very different direction.” Dante says coldly, Dean walks in.

“Chuck?”

“Hey, Dean. Long time.”

“No… That’s God.”

“To answer your question, yes, it is twins. I’m here because I’m warding this place against Ithuriel. Those babies are the only hope to beat him. Enjoy your breakfast.”

* * *

A day later, on the other side of the country, Sam, Allarah, Meg, and Cas all walk out of the woods. Sam and Allarah were caked in dry blood, grime and mud. Cas and Meg were able to mojo the blood and grime away.

“Turns out it wasn’t just a Wendigo… But three of them… Thank god I over compensated.” Sam said bitterly,

“I need a shower. And food.” Allarah glowered at the ground as they walked. Allarah’s phone rings, she answers it. Immediately she hears Dante’s panicked voice. “Dante, what the hell is happening?” She listens to his frantic voice, “Dante, you need to calm down.” Allarah yelled at Sam to get to the car after hanging up with Dante and they set out. They made it back to the bunker within the day. Sam breaking every speed and traffic law there is. Sam and Allarah run down the steps and it finds Dante crying in the library.

“What’s happening?” Allarah asked,

“Dean… He left last night to get me ice cream and didn’t come back… I don’t know what to do!” Sam and Allarah rushed, Allarah showering in record time before they set out to find Dean with Meg’s help.

* * *

Hours passed and Dante had only calmed down because Gabriel appeared and did something or another and Dante’s anxiety vanished… For now that is. Cas was just giving Gabriel a constant look.

“Can I help you?”

“You were dead, I was sure of it.”

“Witness protection, little bro.” Gabriel reminded him,

“Is father truly back?” Gabriel nodded,

“Yup, and he’s staying. Heaven isn’t too happy with him but no one will say anything.. Besides me, of course.”

“Why are you back, Gabriel?” Castiel’s voice held an accusing note to it.

“My brother is back and with a vengeance. Remember Ithuriel?” Cas nodded, “well when Luci stabbed him, it sent him to the dimension where Dante and Allarah are from. I guess it fucked him up pretty bad because now he is hell bent on destroying everything.”

* * *

Meg had led Allarah and Sam to warehouse.

“He’s in there… There are maybe six of them in there. You guys need back up?” Sam shook his head. Allarah kicked the doors in and twirled her sword.

“Where is he?!” A demon jumped in front of her and she cut him down before spinning on her heel and disemboweling another. A third one jumped in front of her and cut his head off before twisting around and stabbing another through the heart. She rushed one, angled the edge of the blade upwards dragged her arm up. The demon was cut in half.

The last one tried to smoke out but she threw her sword like a knife and it embedded in its skull. She walked over and took the sword out.

“You guys really shouldn’t have fucked with my family.”  She said before cutting Dean’s binds. He slumped and she caught him. “Sam!” Dean wasn’t doing to well. His face was badly bruised, and bloody. There were cuts, bruises, and burns all over him. But he was alive.

Sam rushed over and slung Dean over his shoulder.

“Get back to the bunker, I’ll get the Impala.” She took the key’s from Dean’s pocket and walked off.

* * *

Sam kicked the doors to the bunker open and rushed Down the stairs. When Dante saw Dean his anxiety returned and tears rushed to his eyes.

“Dean, please don’t die. No, no, no…” Dante cried, Gabriel pushed past him and placed two fingers on Dean’s forehead. The wounds healed, the blood disappeared and Dean’s eyes snapped open. Sam set him down. When he saw Dante crying he rushed over and pulled him against him in a tight hug.

“Baby, I’m okay. Everything’s alright sweetheart, I’m back.” Dean soothed,

“Why were demons after you?” Sam asked, Dean explained everything. How the girl who sold him the engagement ring was possessed, and how Crowley was still pissed off that Dean had basically stood by and done nothing until the end when Sam had tried to cure him to close the gates of hell. And he wanted to punish Dante to hurt Dean and Dean was the way to get to him.

Dante cried harder upon hearing this.

“You need to get some rest, I’ll be in a little bit.” Dean kissed him sweetly and Dante nodded. Dean sighed and walked into the kitchen, taking a beer out of the fridge he opened it and drained it. Ozzy looked at Dean curiously, obviously sensing the tension and stress of everyone in the bunker.

Ithuriel was bad enough, but now Crowley too? Dean balled his fists, Crowley needed to be dealt with. No one was going to touch Dante, not as he lived and breathed. He would kill Crowley before he got the chance.

* * *

Allarah found the Impala abandoned in a parking lot of the grocery store.

“Long day?” A woman asked,

“Long life,” Allarah responded. She looked as the woman’s eyes turned black and she killed her. The meat suit along with the Demon. She got into the Impala and drove back to the bunker. The minute she was in the library she walked to the drink cart, picked up a bottle of scotch and drank straight from the bottle.

Sam looked up from his laptop.

“You okay?” He asked,

“I killed seven people today.” She said simply, “demons on short notice like that need meat suits and they were probably alive and I really don’t feel bad… They fucked with my family. So good riddance.”

“Family?” Sam asked with a small smile,

“Dante is practically my brother and is engaged to your brother. You are the love of my life and all I can see is a future with you. So, yeah, family.”

* * *

Dean laid next to Dante, Dante had his head on his chest and sighed.

“I thought you died,” he whispered.

“I’m not leaving you, _ever_. You hear me? I can’t lose you. Dante…” Dean’s voice broke, “I thought I was never gonna see you again… That our kids were going to grow up without knowing me.” A broken sob escaped him. “That scared me… More than going to hell… More than going to purgatory… Because I love you so damn much.” Dante began to cry,

“King of hell or not, if Crowley gets near you I’m gonna end him.” He place his hand on Dante’s bump and rubbed it slowly. “I love the three of you with everything that I am.”

“I… I don’t understand how you can love me… I’m over weight… I have mental problems that stretch to the moon. I’ve been suicidal, homicidal… I’m so emotionally damaged… Dean, I’m broken.”

“Because you’re everything I have ever wanted!” Dean shouted, “I don’t care about any of that. That not you. I love you because you make me realize I’m not broken. That I don’t get everyone I love killed. You make me feel… Things I thought I’d lost the ability to feel a long time ago.

I can’t stand hearing you talk about yourself like that because it isn’t true. You are the most amazing, and strongest person I have ever met. Yeah you have problems but you carry them and you do it beautifully.” He kissed Date sweetly but it was filled with every ounce of love he had.

* * *

Weeks passed and Sam finally found something that may help with Ithuriel.

“Guys!” Everyone looked over at him. “It says… Wow, okay. Ithuriel’s sword is the only weapon besides Lucifer’s that can kill him.” Dante sits down and rests his hand in his growing bump.

“And?” Dante asks, Sam sighed. 

“It was locked away with Lucifer.” Dean’s eyes widen,

“No, no way. Not happening.” Allarah sighed,

“I think Dean’s right Sam… We need to beat Ithuriel but talking to Lucifer? Popping the cage open?”

“What happened to my idea of summoning Azriel?” Dante asked, he tried to get out of his seat and groaned loudly. “I am two months pregnant, this should not be happening already. Dean,” Dean helped him stand.  

* * *

Everyone decided to sleep before summoning Azriel. Dean helped Dante hobble into their bedroom and Meg and Cas went out for the night. Allarah showered, when she was walking to the bedroom, Sam pulled her in crushed her with his body against the wall. She was about to question him when he pulled her into a passionate kiss. She kissed back instantly, their lips moving in sync.

Sam pulled back slightly and smiled, she smiled back and pulled his shirt over his head. Marveling at his toned chest and stomach she bit her lip.

“Don’t bite your lip,” he growled. She cocked her head,

“Why? Does it… Turn you on?” She asked in an innocent voice, his lips crashed into hers again, his hands snaked up her back and unclasped her bra before pulling her shirt over her head and tossing them both aside. He kissed a line across her jaw before placing open mouthed kissed down her neck before his mouth came around one of her nipples. He sucked it between his lips and began to nibble at it.

His other hand came up and began to twist the other one, she gasped loudly. He moved his mouth to her other nipple and repeated the process. His hand snaked into her shorts. He slipped a finger inside of her.

“You’re so fucking wet,” he growled against her lips. “So fucking tight,” he used his hand to rub her clit and she moaned loudly, he harden just listening to her. He removed his hand and moved her to the bed. He yanked her shorts off before kneeling before her. He parted her legs and flicked his tongue over her clit causing her to gasp at the contact. She ground her hips against him, wanting more.

He put his mouth over the sensitive bud of nerves and sucked it. She moaned his name, his finger invaded her and he began to move in and out slowly.

“Sam… Please.” He stood up and removed his sweatpants, she gasped at the size of him. She laid flat on her back and he crawled over her, hovering before locked her in a passionate kiss. He lined up with her before slowly easing in, her gasping as he filled her.

He stilled when he was fully sheathed inside of her. He then began to pump his hips, in slow long strokes. Her eyes closed and she bit back a scream when he began to slam into her. Her back arched off the bed involuntarily when he hit G-spot. She put a hand over her mouth as a scream tore out of her.

Heat coiled within her as the glorious friction built, grunt and moans of pleasure filled the room. With a final thrust they both met their end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times happened, Dean likes Buffy, who knew? What do you think so far?


	6. Summoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azriel finally makes her appearance, Dante has some choice words to say about God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the last of what I have typed out, but fear not there will be more for I am extremely manic right now! Bipolar sucks but manic energy really helps when you wanna get shit done. 
> 
> I am really sorry all my chapter descriptions suck... I really am. So sorry guys.

The next morning Dante awoke and ran to the bathroom. He made it to the toilet just in time as bile was forced out of his stomach. Dean came in and rubbed his back in soothing circles.

“I’m dying…” He pukes again,

“Baby, you’re not dying,” Dean says sleepily. Dante cries into the toilet bowl.

“My throat hurts!” After he was finished, Dean helped him stand. He brushed is teeth and gargled mouth wash to get the fowl taste out of his mouth. They walked into the kitchen, Dean handing him a bottle of water. “Can you make me breakfast?” He asked pitifully, Dean nods with a smile and begins to make breakfast.

Dante walks to the library and sits in one of the chairs and grabs the hobbit and begins to read. Cas and Meg were now out getting the last of the ingredients to summon Azriel. He looks up when Allarah walks in. He lets go of a small chuckle.

“What?” She asks sitting down,

“It looks like a cat died on your head,” her hand rushed up to touch her very messy hair and he begins to laugh. “And you guys complain about me and Dean?”

“Shut up,” she says with a roll of her eyes. He sighs and sets down the book before walking to the living room. Ozzy jumps up and lays down in his lap while he flips through channels. When the news comes on his heart stops.

“In Leominster Massachusetts, there was what we can only call a terrorist attack. Four hundred dead, including all the newborns in the nursery. A cruel message written on the wall in blood saying, “Hello Dante” was found. No one knows exactly who Dante is, but this was an act of violence directed towards him, says officials. Among the lives lost, a person reported seeing a man before his death. Sketch artists have released this picture.”

Dean, Sam, and Allarah had walked in well before.

“He knows about me… About the babies…” Dante said in a hushed voice, his eyes glistened with unshed tears but they didn’t fall. “Ithuriel did this…” He shakes his head and Ozzy needs at his legs, it was comforting in a way. Dean sits next to him and pulls him in his arms. He was prepping for a break down that didn’t come. Instead Dante’s face turned serious.

“If he wants a fight he’s gonna get one… I may not be able to go after him with my sword anymore but I remember all the spells that actually hurt him… He’s gonna wish he never fucked with us.”

* * *

He and Dean laid in their room.

“Apparently seeing shit like that is exhausting when you’re pregnant.” Dante grumbled, “doing anything is exhausting when you’re pregnant.” Dean nodded,

“I wouldn’t know,” Dante flicked his cheek.

“’Course you wouldn’t.” Dean lifted Dante’s shirt and placed a kiss on his stomach.

“Hey babies, this is your daddy.” Dante smiled, “in four months you guys are gonna be here, and daddy can’t wait to meet you.” Dante had started crying, Dean looked up at him, concern adorning his handsome features.

“I’m happy crying stupid.” Dean laid back and drew Dante into his arms. He rubbed his arm and placed a kiss on Dante’s head.

“In four moths… We’re gonna be parents. Dean we don’t have anything ready!” Dante exclaimed, “we don’t if we’re having to boys, two girls, a boy and a girl… We need to set up the nursery and paint and get everything ready… I’m not sure we have enough time do any of that! We-“ Dean silenced him with a kiss.

“We get it painted and the cribs and the deal with the rest of it as it comes. Okay?” He kissed Dante again,

“Okay,” he grumbled.

* * *

Sam and Allarah were watching Alice In Wonderland.

“I have never seen Dean so happy.” He said,

“What do you mean?” She asked,

“When he was with Lisa? He wasn’t this happy. When he was with Cassie, he wasn’t this happy. But with Dante… He looks so fucking happy… Like he’s finally himself.” Sam said, Allarah just nodded and curled up against him. “I had my suspicions for a while… Mostly because I saw him sneak a guy into the motel one day when I was heading to school. I saw them kissing.”

Allarah looked up at him,

“I just never in my life thought he’d be that happy. No to mention he is ecstatic that he’s gonna be a father… It’s surreal.”

“I’ve never seen Dante this happy either. He’s always been doom and gloom… Now he always seems to have something to smile about.” Sam looked to be in deep thought and reached into his pocket. Allarah looked at him quizzically but then she noticed he had an engagement ring in his hand.

“I was gonna wait till tonight but-“

“Yes!” She crashed her lips into his. He slipped in on her finger. It was beautiful. It was a sterling Silver band, there was a large star opal in the middle and it was surrounded by four diamonds.

* * *

Once Meg and Cas were back everything was set up.

“Oinra demara, unloona dea. Mortallii invacanna!” Dante poured lambs blood over the bone dust. He put sulfur on top and then lit a match. “Azriel I call to you.” He dropped the match and the ingredients ignited in a purplish blue flame. Sam and Dean had set holy oil in a circle. She appeared and Sam dropped a match, the oil ignited.

“What…” Then her eyes focused on Dante and Allarah.

“Azriel, we need your help. Ithuriel is hell bent on killing Dante and then destroying the world.” She waved her hand and the holy oil fire extinguished.

“You didn’t have to contain me, I called you friend. I still do. You have been gone almost four months now… I honestly thought you died slaying Ayilith.” She said,

“Ayilith is dead?” Dante felt tears rush to his eyes, tears of relief. Dean pulled him into an embrace. He knew what the Old One had taken from both Dante and Allarah.

“If it wasn’t you two…”

“Hey little sis, miss me?” Gabriel had appeared, Azriel turned a very accusing glare on him.

“You have been gone for four thousand years!” She screamed at him, he rolled his eyes.

“Witness protection,”

“Don’t you dare feed me that bullshit. You ran, Gabriel. Because you couldn’t stand to see the fighting, well, when you ran, Ithuriel got stabbed by big brother Luci and both of us got sent to another dimension where he slowly went insane. And where were you?” She asked harshly,

“Lucifer is a great, big, bag of dicks. He shouldn’t have tried to kill you two.”

“Well he killed Simiel and Oriphiel, and it’s a few millennia too late for that, don’t you say?” He rolled his eyes,

“I couldn’t stand watching my family fall apart. Lucifer attacked, dad left when he was locked away, two of our brothers died, Michael became a douche nozzle, Raphael was just a dick to begin with and I didn’t want to deal with it.”

“We needed you and fucking turned away. Fuck you, Gabriel.” She walked off, she found Sam and Allarah in the living room. “So, who is this?”

“This is Sam, my Fiancé,” Allarah told her.

“Congratulations, who was that man with Dante?”

“That was Sam’s older brother Dean, Dante’s Fiancé.” She nodded,

“Is Dante pregnant or…” Allarah explained. “Sure sounds like my father,” she said with a loud sigh.

Dante and Dean had retreated to their room shortly after Gabriel appeared.

“So…” Dante says, Dean pulled him flush against him, or as much as the bump would allow it. Dean dipped his head and their lips met. Dante felt that spark. That same spark that always happened whenever Dean touched him. His lips were soft, inviting, and everything Dante never knew he needed until he met Dean.

* * *

Dante walked into the kitchen, his hair a mess. Sam laughs loudly.

“What’s so funny?” Allarah begins to giggle and Dante’s cheeks flush. He reeked of sex, his hair was a mess, and his shirt was on inside out.

“You know, you two aren’t exactly discrete either. I t-try to be happy!” He sniffled, Dean runs out, his jeans loose around his waste. He had heard everything.

“Really?” He glares at Allarah, she sighs. She had forgotten pregnancy hormones were a thing. Azriel walked in and pulled Dante into a warm hug.

“I believe there are some congratulations in order.” She says,

“Yeah, thanks.” Dante mutters,

“Dante, I am so sorry!” Allarah finally exclaimed.

“It’s okay… I’m just emotional. About everything.” Dante grumbled, Dean kissed the side of his head.

“So… What are we going to do about Ithuriel?” Allarah asked,

“I am the only one who has snow balls chance in hell to beat him… Beside your children Dante.” He glares at her.

“No,” he says simply. “They aren’t even born yet. They should not have this big of a responsibility before they are even born.”

“I would never put your children in harms way, Dante you know this.”

“Not much you can do about that,” Gabriel said walking in. “Dad says those kids are special and gonna help? Then that’s what is gonna happen. And you really don’t want to piss him off.”

“You can tell God to shove it!” Dante screamed, blind fury building inside him. “My kids are not getting sucked into this. Not because of what I am and not because of what Dean is. I don’t want them exposed to this. After Ithuriel is gone, I am giving up hunting. Dean is giving up hunting. We are raising our family and that is that. Because I don’t care about prophecies. I _don’t_ care what God himself said. My kids are going to have as normal of a life as I can give them.”

“Gabriel, leave. You’re making things worse.” Azriel said, he rolled his eyes and disappeared, the faint fluttering of wings left in his wake. Everything went quiet, dead silent.

“Are you really giving up hunting?” Allarah asked Dante,

“Wouldn’t you?” He asked glaring at her, “if it was a choice between your kids and hunting, wouldn’t you give it up?”

“Dean, are you actually gonna do it?” Sam asked,

“Sammy, I’m tired, man. I’ve been doing this since I was six years old. I have kids on the way. If I have to go back in, it only for an end of the world situation. I thirty seven years old… So I’m going on reserve.”

“I’m so glad you can get out of this,” Sam told him.

* * *

Dante went into the bedroom and laid down. He ran a hand over his stomach, unlike most parents he and Dean weren’t going to find out the genders of the babies, they weren’t going to have pictures from the ultra sound. And that upset Dante more than he would let on.

But at he same time it didn’t matter. Because he knew they were going to be perfect.

“You know… Telling me to shove it isn’t a way to earn points.” God said appearing in the bedroom. Dante looks over and glares. He gets out of bed.

“Well, you should have thought about that.” Dante says evenly, he felt himself get pulled off the ground and slammed into a wall. The bunker started to shake.

“I will not be spoken to like that! I gave you the chance to have children with Dean. I made it so you could meet him!” He closed his hand and Dante screamed in pain. Dean and Allarah burst through the door.

“Let him go!” Dean barked,

“Dante, I am doing this for the greater good. If you can’t understand that… I can take it out on you in ways you didn’t even know existed.” With that he disappeared, Dante fell to the floor crying. Dean pulled him off the ground and hugged him. He kissed the top of his head.

“Baby, hey, listen to my voice. You’re safe, sweetheart, you’re okay. Shhh…” Dean’s voice was soothing, “the babies are okay, see?” He smoothed a hand over Dante’s abdomen. Dean gave Allarah a look and she nodded before walking out.

* * *

Allarah walked into the kitchen and sat down.

“What happened?” Sam asked,

“God attacked Dante,” she said. Sam’s eyes widened.

“My father can be vindictive prick, he shouldn’t have done that…”

“Look, I am not trying to be rude. But I am going to go outside and take a minute with a beer… Or ten.”

* * *

About a week had passed since God attacked Dante. Dean had made him chocolate cover bacon, which he thought was the grossest thing in the world.

“You try being mystically knocked up!” Dante shouted at him. “Oooh, do we have ice cream?”

“Yeah, but we only have mint chocolate.” Dante pouted,

“I want black raspberry,” he aid with another pout and pleading eyes.

“Baby, that face and voice aren’t gonna work on me.” Dante summoned tears, “you’re manipulative.” Dean says with a laugh but kissed the side of his head. “I’ll be back in ten,” he said.

“Take Azriel! If demons try to jump you again… I want you to be safe.” Dean nodded and walked out of the bedroom. Dante laid in bed for about fifteen minutes before he heard the bunker door open. He smiled and then felt a fluttering sensation. He put his hand on his stomach and felt it again. He knew the babies would start kicking any day now.

“Dean!” He screeched. Dean came running in.

“Are you okay?” Dante lifted his shirt,

“Get over here,” He says. Dean walked over and Dante takes his hand, guiding it to his stomach. About thirty seconds later he felt it and his eyes widened. He began to talk to them.

“Don’t kick your Daddy too hard.” He felt repeated kicks against his hand and a tear made its way out of his eye. “Yes this is your Daddy, and I know you don’t know it yet, but I love you both. I also love your other Daddy very much.” He leaned up and kissed him sweetly. “So they didn’t have black raspberry but they had boysenberry, whatever the hell the difference is.” Dante nodded,

“They are exactly the same thing.”

“Okay… Azriel put it in the freezer.” His eyes were hooded with lust,

“What’s got you all hot and bothered?” Dante asked with a laugh.

“Well, you’re hot as fuck, and you’re kinda carrying my kids… Just shut up.” He got up and locked the door before moving back over to the bed.

“I’m still kind of sore,” Dante said.

“Well, we can still do other things.” He kissed him hard, his hand finding Dante’s crotch and he began to rub it. He hardened under Dean’s touch, he added a bit more pressure and Dante moaned out his name. “Already hard for me, sweetheart?” He ran his tongue along Dante’s neck causing him, to gasp.

“Yes,” he whined and thrust against Dean’s hand.

“Are you sure you don’t want me inside you?” Dean purred,

“I don’t,” but in truth, Dante’s resolve was wavering.

“Yeah?” He slowly moved Dante’s sweatpants off his body and licked his lips when he saw his cock, precum leaking onto the side of his leg. Dante shuttered, when Dean licked it. “You have no idea what you do to me. So I’m barely gonna touch you. You’re gonna cum listening to the sound of my voice, okay, sweetheart?” When Dante didn’t answer he licked the head and Dante cried out. “Okay?”

“Okay…” He whimpered,

“Stiffen yourself.” Dean commanded, the muscles in his dick contracted and his dick stood straight. He crawled up next to Dante and whispered in his ear. “The first day I saw you? When you had me pressed against the tree? I bet you felt me get hard didn’t you?” His stubble ticked his neck, ever now and then he would give Dante a gentle squeeze to remind him to keep himself stiff.

“And when we got back to the bunker, I asked Allarah if you two were dating ‘cause I was jealous. When I saw you, I wanted to fuck your brains out, taste your cock.” Dante felt his erection pressing against his leg. “And that night when I carried you into your room… I thought if I kissed you then and there, I’d have you where I’d want you. Sprawled out beneath me, hung and heavy, leaking delicious precum…” He nibbled on Dante’s earlobe and he cried out. He was so close.

“After I carried you into your room when you passed out on the couch... When I put you to bed, I heard you moan my name in your sleep…. I ran into this room and locked the door and touched myself... Now imagine my callused hand squeezing around my big, long, wide cock.” He rubbed his erection against the side of Dante’s leg.

“Gliding up, and down, thinking about you, spread naked before me… Screamin’ my name…. Beggin’ for me to finish you. I came so hard and I tasted it. You know what I did right after?” Dante felt his dick contract. “I jerked off again, my hot, sticky cum, hitting me in the face… And every time I came, I wished it was inside you. The third time… It was you using that sinful little tongue of yours. Taking me in all the way.”

His hand moved down to his jeans and he unzipped his fly before pulling himself free. He smeared precum on his finger.

“Open your mouth,” Dante did so. The second he tasted Dean’s precum he came and he came hard. Dean sucked on his neck and he hardened again. He then moved and knelt my Dante’s head so the tip of his cock was positioned over his face. He began to stroke himself.

“And when you kissed me,” he said. “it was fire. And I wanted to bend you over the Impala and take you then, ah,” he gasped, “and there.” He moaned loudly when Dante licked at his cock, “and when you told me you were a virgin, I came right then and there, all in the front of my jeans, I was soaked baby. Remember when you saw my big cock for the first time?” His lips pursed and he began to move his hand faster.

“You’re so good to me, it makes me wanna fuck you all the time. And then the last blow job you gave me, fuck!” Ropes of cum coated Dante’s face and he came again. Dean licked off his own release and then Dante’s.

“I love,” he whispered.

“I love you so much, Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more. We have so much of this typed out... We have been working our asses off for this and what we have isn't even close to the end. So be prepared, for in a couple of days there will be a new set of chapters. 
> 
> Enjoy, as always. Drop a comment and let me know what you think so far. I shall alert my CO Author of what you guys say. Also feel free to ask questions if you have any. 
> 
> Hear endeth my ramble. 
> 
> Enjoy :)


End file.
